Love is Blind
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Shizuo hasn't seen his worst enemy, Izaya Orihara, for over 3 weeks. Shizuo visits Izaya's home only to find the most renowned informant of Ikebukuro without sight and only half of his hearing intact! Does this change everything about the infamous duo's relationship? And how did Izaya become like this in the first place? [OC's present;yaoi;lemon;Shizaya;M rating in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana [Later Chapter's] and Arata Ichirou!**

* * *

Shizuo didn't know what to think of it. It had been three weeks since he had last seen Izaya. The last time he saw raven haired informant, he seemed…different, for lack of a better word. Izaya had taunted him like always, they had their chase, the raven eventually escaped and Shizuo resumed work with Tom. The thing that bugged Shizuo though was the fact that Izaya almost seemed tired, as if he hadn't slept in ages; not only that, Izaya also appeared to be slower. At first Shizuo thought that the raven was only trying to aggravate him, but looking back Shizuo didn't think that was the case.

"Is something on your mind, Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo paused in smoking his cigarette to turn his head and see Izaya's business partner and childhood friend, Ryuu Akihana. Shizuo took a liking to Ryuu in high school once he realized that while sharing a few characteristics with Izaya, she was genuinely a kind-hearted person who was capable of conversing with him and not invoking his anger.

"Ah, Ryuu-chan. It's fine. Thanks, but it's nothing I should be worrying about."

Ryuu gave the artificial blonde a small smile and sat with him on the park bench he had currently been occupying. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, which Shizuo knew was Ryuu's method of giving him a chance to take the initiative and tell her what was bothering him. When it was clear that Shizuo wasn't talking, Ryuu made the attempt herself.

"Is it about Iza-kun? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

Shizuo flinched at the nickname Ryuu became fond of using to address the raven, but said nothing of it. Ryuu nodded as though his silence was answer enough.

"I know that while the two of you have had your differences, you also have shared some similarities. Your ability to detect when the other isn't himself is only one of a select few."

Shizuo didn't say anything as Ryuu spoke. He didn't bother denying any of her observations, because to a point she was right. Anytime Shizuo wasn't himself, Izaya seemed to know; it went vice versa for the bodyguard.

"You don't have to since I know your feelings regarding Iza-kun, but if you're so worried about why he hasn't been around much lately, why not go visit him? I know you know where he lives."

Shizuo looked at Ryuu with wide, surprised eyes. She giggled at his reaction and rose from the bench to stand in front of him. She held out to him a small metal key on a ring.

"It's my spare key. I was given a two week vacation starting tomorrow, so I won't need it for some time. Take it if you ever want to see him, but I'll ask that you don't harm him. Plus, I'll want it back so that I can resume my job once I return to work."

Shizuo stared at the small metal object as though it was sprouting mushrooms before looking up at Ryuu.

"Why would you trust me with this? You know I hate that flea. I could use this as a chance to finally kill him if I ever wanted to."

Ryuu smiled at the bodyguard and placed the key in his vest pocket.

"I'm lending this to you because I know you would never betray my trust like that. I know you well enough to know that you could never do that even if you wanted to."

Shizuo blushed at being figured out so easily by the girl before noticing how her violet eyes took on a saddened glaze.

"Besides, if you saw him now I don't think you could even raise a hand to him no matter how hard you tried."

Shizuo gave her a confused look as she just gave him a small bow and was on her way.

"Call me if you need anything."

Shizuo took the key from his vest pocket and examined it. He finished his cigarette and crushed it before throwing it in the rubbish bin next to him.

"Couldn't even raise a hand to him, huh?"

Shizuo didn't know what Ryuu meant by those words, but he never knew her to lie. It just wasn't in her nature. Whatever it was, it certainly got the artificial blonde curious. He returned the key to his vest pocket and checked his watch.

"Well, it's not that late. I guess I could just see the flea if only to get it off my chest. I really should just kill that guy. It would make my life so much easier."

With his mind made up, Shizuo rose from his seat and stretched his arms above his head before placing his hands in his pockets and making his way to the informants flat.

* * *

It didn't take long for Shizuo to arrive at the large condominium building and make his way up to Izaya's unit. He hesitated for few moments before knocking on the door with a few quick taps. He waited for a bit until he realized that no one was coming to answer the door.

"Is that flea even home? What the hell did I come here for then?"

Shizuo had to calm his anger before he smashed the door down demanding where the raven haired man was located. Shizuo remembered the key Ryuu had lent him and didn't hesitate to use it. He entered the flat and closed the door behind him as he removed his shoes. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn on the large window behind the informants' desk. Shizuo would have left if he didn't come here for a specific reason that he was determined to carry out.

"Hey, you in here flea? Hurry up and come out already! I promised Ryuu-chan I wouldn't hurt you, so quit being a pansy already!"

There was no answer as Shizuo walked through the ground floor of the apartment. He didn't see the raven anywhere, so he reasoned that he should check upstairs. If he wasn't there, then he was probably out doing who knew what.

"This had better be worth my time."

Shizuo ascended the steps and saw the door that led to what Shizuo would assume was the bedroom. While he wasn't one for barging into people's private dwellings, he didn't figure that his sworn enemy should be extended the same courtesy. He entered the dark room to find the bed unoccupied and the adjoining bathroom devoid of any human activity.

"This was definitely a waste of my time. I should have just headed home for bed."

Shizuo was about to pull out a cigarette when he thought he heard the front door being opened.

"Izaya-kun?"

"Who's there?"

Shizuo came downstairs to see the raven haired informant looking around the office area with a panicked look. The strange thing for the artificial blonde was how Izaya's eyes passed over his location multiple times as though he wasn't there.

"Whoever you are, you've made a huge mistake coming here! I advise you to leave now before I call the authorities!"

Izaya was steadily backing up towards the door he just entered while scrambling for his cell phone in his coat pocket.

"What the hell, Flea? It's me! Have you finally lost it or something?"

"S-Shizu-chan? What…H-How did you-?"

"Ryuu-chan gave me her key telling me to come see you. Where the hell are you looking anyway?"

Izaya had been looking directly in front of him before flinching at the bodyguard's question. He kept his hands in his coat pockets to hide their trembling as he took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Ryuu-chan? Well, I guess that answers that, but what are you doing here in the first place? You wouldn't come here just because she told you to."

Shizuo made a grunt of annoyance as he pulled out his cigarette and proceeded to light it.

"You know how she is. She would never leave me alone if I didn't do as she said."

Izaya sniffed the air before turning in Shizuo's direction. He quickly walked over before stopping directly in front of the artificial blonde, startling Shizuo at the abrupt behavior. Shizuo also noticed how Izaya wasn't looking at his face, but appeared to be looking past him with a blank stare. Now that he got a closer look, were Izaya's irises always such a dull, pale red?

"Are you smoking, Shizu-chan? Don't you know it's rude to smoke in someone else's home without asking permission?"

Shizuo wasn't listening as he observed the raven's strange behavior and his blank eyes. The informant had yet to look at his face and seemed to have no idea as to where the bodyguard even was despite their close proximity.

"What's going on with you, Flea? You're acting strangely; well, stranger than usual."

Izaya flinched before suddenly taking a few steps backward and tripping over the step down into the living room area of his flat and landing on his back. Shizuo watched the raven curse as he rubbed his lower back area with a grimace of pain. Shizuo's eyes widened in realization before he abruptly pulled raven up by his arm, eliciting a yelp from the unsuspecting informant.

"S-Shizu-chan, what are you-!"

Izaya was interrupted by a hand lifting his head up by his chin. He blushed when he felt the warm air being blown in his face every few seconds.

"Flea, are you…blind?"

* * *

Izaya was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed with a bored expression on his face and his head resting in his hand as he listened to the sound of Shizuo pacing back and forth across the expanse of his bedroom, mumbling under his breath.

"I don't see why you're so upset Shizu-chan; shouldn't you be happy about this? I can't leave my flat as often as I'd like with my condition being as it is, so that means that I can't step in Ikebukuro without having someone with me as a guide."

Shizuo stopped his pacing to glare at Izaya despite how he knew the raven couldn't see it.

"That's not the point, Flea!"

"Then why don't you explain to me what has your panties in a wad. It's not like this is any problem to you; if anything, you should be jumping for joy right about now."

Shizuo growled as he returned to his angry pacing and grumbling about stupid insects being annoying and not seeing the big picture.

"Is there a reason you even called Ryuu-chan here? I gave her two week's paid leave so that she could spend some time with Kanta-nii-chan. It kind of defeats the purpose of a vacation if she's in the work place."

"Just shut up, Flea! I called her here to explain just what is going on here! I saw you less than three weeks ago and you were fine! Now I come by to find you not only blind, but deaf in one ear?! This is beyond crazy!"

A chime resounded throughout the flat before Izaya could answer the aggravated man and quick footsteps were heard as they faded down the steps of the stairs outside the bedroom. Izaya sighed in annoyance. He never wanted Shizuo of all people to find out about his new, unwanted disabilities. He guessed that he would have to chew Ryuu's ear out and demand what she was planning this time.

Not long after Shizuo left, steps were heard ascending the stairs and entering the bedroom. Izaya could feel a presence at the foot of the bed, but ignored it by turning his head into a random direction.

"Don't be like that, Iza-kun. You know I only meant well."

"Could've fooled me."

Ryuu gave a nervous laugh at Izaya's mumbling into his palm as his elbow rested on his knee. She turned to Shizuo and directed him into hallway before closing the door to the bedroom behind them.

"I know this has come as a surprise to you, Shizuo-kun, but I'd hoped to ask a favor of you while I'm on leave."

Shizuo crossed his arms as he gazed at Ryuu suspiciously. The raven haired woman had her hands clasped together like a Buddhist monk and was looking up at him with the expression of a stray puppy begging for food. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he had no chance of trying to deny the woman a request when she was like this.

"I'm listening."

Ryuu smiled widely before telling the blonde her plan for him.

Meanwhile, Izaya had gotten up from his spot on the bed after making a decision to bathe before ordering takeout from Russia Sushi. While the two decided to talk outside his bedroom as though he wasn't involved, he made a point to not let them disrupt his evening routine.

After removing his clothes and locating the laundry hamper inside the bathroom, Izaya proceeded to fill the tub with lukewarm water. Izaya turned off the faucet before the tub overflowed and cautiously descended into the bath. He let out a sigh of relief as all of his pent up stress flew out the window with the water easing his tense muscles. It wasn't long before the raven completely let himself feel at ease as he bathed himself. Izaya heard creaking and sat up abruptly, disturbing the water and causing some of it to spill over the side of the tub.

"Ryuu-chan?"

There was no answer as soft creaks along the floor outside of the bathroom were heard making their way to his current location.

"Shizu-chan? Come on you two, this isn't funny! Quit it!"

The raven was met with silence as the steps stopped just outside the bathroom door. Izaya could feel a presence in the doorway, which unnerved him because of the silence. Izaya tried to back away from the intruder as best he could while remaining in the water.

"R-Ryuu-chan?"

A door slammed open in the bedroom before Shizuo's shouts were heard and a hand was pulling Izaya out of the tub and a towel being wrapped and tied around his waist.

"Are you alright, Iza-kun? He didn't touch you, did he?"

Izaya was too stunned to answer as he was led out of the bathroom and sat on his bed in his bedroom.

"Who the hell was that? Hey, Flea, snap out of it!"

Izaya hadn't realized he was shivering until Shizuo pointed it out. Trying to play it off as nothing, the raven shrugged as he ran his hands up and down his shoulders for friction.

"It's just cold Shizu-chan. That tends to happen when you're yanked out of the bath."

"Bullshit!"

"Shizuo-kun!"

Silence followed Ryuu's outburst. Ryuu turned back to Izaya with a comforting smile even though Izaya couldn't see it.

"I'll get your sleepwear, Iza-kun. Hang on for a bit."

Izaya nodded and Ryuu left his side to search his closet for some appropriate clothing for the raven haired man. Izaya could feel the artificial blonde's gaze on him, but did what he could to ignore it. It was an uncomfortable silence until Ryuu returned with a grey hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of red boxer briefs.

"Here, Iza-kun. We'll step out to allow you some privacy."

Izaya grabbed a hand. He didn't know whose, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone after what happened.

"C-Could you…um…perhaps…just…?"

"Spit it out, Flea! Stop acting like some frightened school girl!"

Izaya's unseeing eyes widened once he realized just whose hand he grabbed. He immediately retracted his grip on the bodyguard and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'll be done soon."

Shizuo scoffed and was about to leave the room when Ryuu blocked the doorway for him.

"What are you-?"

Ryuu put her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture before nodding her head in Izaya's direction. The artificial blonde looked back to see the raven still shaking profusely from head to toe and could see his eyes darting in every which way as though he was anticipating an attack at any time. The bodyguard looked back in Ryuu's direction and shrugged his shoulders in question. Ryuu rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the raven haired informant.

"Iza-kun, Shizuo-kun will watch over you while I order us some food. Just ask him for help if you have any trouble."

Before either of the men could protest, Ryuu had left the room and closed the door behind her with a playful smile on her lips and a wave of her hand. Shizuo grit his teeth in suppressed anger as he tried to not throw the nearest object. Shizuo tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked back to find the half naked informant looking past him with blank eyes and could feel his hands clinging to his back as though he expected the bodyguard to disappear at any given opportunity.

"Um, if it m-makes you uncomfortable, you could leave. I mean, I know that my well being would probably be the last thing on your mind so…"

Izaya let his sentence trail off as he tried to not cling too tightly to the taller man's shirt. He would take any physical presence at this point, even his worst enemy's. What Izaya didn't expect was to hear a sigh from the bodyguard and to have the man's shirt removed from his grasp. Instinctively, Izaya reached for the comforting presence and was surprised to find himself lifted off the ground and clinging to Shizuo's neck in a vice grip as he was carried and lowered onto his bed. Before Izaya could question the ex-bartender, the hoodie laid out for him was placed over his head and his arms were pulled through the sleeves. The raven felt fabric brushing his feet and felt the bodyguard pulling his feet through the legs of his boxer briefs as they were guided up his legs and over his lower half, causing the raven to blush heavily. As his shorts were given the same treatment, Shizuo snorted.

"I normally would leave, but that friend of yours put up quite the offer for me in exchange for guarding you."

"G-guard?!"

Shizuo ignored the raven and picked him up as he had before, receiving the same reaction as the informant clung to his neck to insure he didn't fall. Shizuo smirked as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet back up with Ryuu who sounded to be receiving their order of sushi at the door. Shizuo made his way towards the couch and set the raven down on its soft cushions. Before the artificial blonde could leave his side, Izaya grasped his wrist tightly and tried to look in the general direction of his face.

"W-Wait, Shizu-chan! What do mean by 'guarding' me? What's going on?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Flea. I'm your new bodyguard for the next two weeks."

Ryuu walked over with two bags of sushi and a large grin on her face as she held them up for the two men to see.

"Food's here! Let's eat!"

* * *

The three of them ate in an awkward silence with no one knowing how to break it. Ryuu was the first to try to break the ice.

"I want to thank you for donating your time to help Iza-kun with his condition, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo snorted before swallowing down a helping a sushi.

"What donation? You practically pestered me until I agreed. You still haven't told me who that guy was. You seemed to know him."

Ryuu looked to Izaya and gulped.

"Iza-kun?"

Izaya shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze forward. Ryuu nodded and turned back to Shizuo with a hesitant expression.

"His name is Arata Ichirou. He's an informant like Iza-kun and works as a model for his day job. Previously, the two had been seeing each other in the romantic sense."

Shizuo almost spit out what he had in his mouth as he tried not to choke on his sushi. He looked at Ryuu with bewildered eyes while she stared back at him with her violet ones.

"You're kidding! The flea and that guy were…?!"

Ryuu nodded.

"Yes. They had previously been dating for a span of five years. At first when they had gotten together in high school, the relationship had been healthy and-"

"Wait a minute! Hold up! You mean to tell me that the flea has been gay all this time; not to mention he had a partner in high school?!"

Ryuu nodded once more.

"That is correct. They kept their relationship secret for obvious reasons regarding the view of same sex relationships seen in society all over Japan. If others knew of their sexuality, it would have been bad for business."

Shizuo nodded after getting the extent of what Ryuu was explaining to him. He finished the last of his sushi and gestured for Ryuu to continue. Ryuu smiled at Shizuo's willingness to hear the story.

"As I stated previously, the relationship between Iza-kun and Arata-kun had been healthy and they treated each other well for the first three and a half years. However, once Arata-kun's modeling career took off, they had been seeing less of each other. Iza-kun used his abilities as an informant to keep an eye on Arata-kun while he was overseas because he had started to distance himself. Iza-kun soon discovered that Arata-kun had established sexual relations other than Iza-kun on his trips. In other words, he had been cheating."

The sound of crunching wood was heard and both Ryuu and Shizuo turned to Izaya to see that he had crushed his chopsticks with his right hand.

"That bastard had over thirteen girlfriends and six boyfriends to keep up with his raging libido. Forget cheating, that pig had an entire harem!"

Shizuo could see the anger displayed in the raven haired informant's pale eyes. It was clear that he was still not over the betrayal.

"Yes. Well, needless to say, Iza-kun took it into his own hands to call each of Arata-kun's partners and told them the truth. None of them knew of Arata-kun's relationship before them and all of them were furious with Arata-kun. The news got out about Arata-kun being gay and cheating on his anonymous lover, which almost ruined his career."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't understand how a scandal like that couldn't ruin a guy's modeling career. When Shizuo had been framed for that one crime, he got fired from a job he loved. There had been nothing he could do.

"What Iza-kun hadn't counted on was Arata-kun learning from Iza-kun's methods as an informant and was easily able to cover up the scandal as a crazed fan's desperate attempt for attention. When he returned to Japan he tried to reconcile with Iza-kun."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya who had leaned back on the couch with a foot propped on the edge of the coffee table and remained silent. He couldn't tell what was going through the informant's head as they talked about such a thing right in front of him.

"It took a bit of convincing on Arata-kun's part, but eventually Iza-kun decided to give Arata-kun another chance. However, their relationship was never the same. Arata-kun was much colder to Iza-kun and made an effort to display dominance over Iza-kun whenever possible. Anytime Iza-kun didn't do what Arata-kun asked of him, he was met with harsh words or physical abuse."

Shizuo's head snapped back to Ryuu at this.

"Wait, so the flea was in a domestic relationship?"

Ryuu nodded solemnly. It was apparent that she had seen most the abuse first hand due to the two's business partnership. It was also clear that looking back on it was hard as due to the close bond the two raven haired informant's shared.

"I tried to advise Iza-kun to break up with Arata-kun before it got too bad, but by the time Iza-kun was more than ready to break it off, it was too late. Arata-kun had made contact with some of the most ruthless gangs in Tokyo and had the city in his back pocket. If anyone crossed him, there would have been little they could do; even Iza-kun would have had trouble getting out of the relationship unharmed, let alone alive. Not only that, but even if he did want out of the relationship, he was still in love with Arata-kun. He had hoped that Arata-kun could eventually change and they could go back to how they were before."

Izaya suddenly stood from his spot on the couch, directing attention to him.

"I'm tired. Ryuu-chan, can you help me to my bed?"

Ryuu gave Izaya a sad smile and stood to lead Izaya out of the living area and up the stairs by his hand. Shizuo watched as the two left and used the time to register what he had just been told. He hadn't known of Izaya's involvement with some guy since high school and looking back, it looked like he had been more tired as of late and seemed to favoring certain parts of his body on different days when the two had their usual chase through Ikebukuro recently. Shizuo could now guess who the cause was of Izaya's condition, but the how and why was still vague.

Ryuu returned alone and sat in her spot across from Shizuo on the couch. Shizuo waited patiently for Ryuu to resume Izaya's story behind his loss of sight and half of his hearing.

"Like I said, Iza-kun wanted to work on the relationship with Arata-kun and he did what he could to not anger him and keep Arata-kun happy. The only thing was that Arata-kun had been lost to the need for power and control. He began doing drugs and spending his nights drinking until late, leaving Iza-kun to care for him some nights or waiting up until the next morning for him to return home. One night, from what Iza-kun has told me, Arata-kun came home drunk and high. Iza-kun went through the usual routine of trying to help Arata-kun to bed, but that night went much differently than the others. Arata-kun forced himself on Iza-kun sexually and ended up blinding him and destroying the hearing in his right ear. Iza-kun had so many bruises, broken bones and a severe concussion when I'd found him that morning. I called Shinra and Celty and we did what we could to help him. Eventually, we found that we could only do so much. We had him transported to the hospital and they stabilized him enough to discharge him about two weeks ago. I cut off all contact between Iza-kun and Arata-kun and have been taking care of him since then. Arata-kun was obviously furious and has been sending me death threats ever since. He swore to return for Iza-kun no matter what it took. Today was most likely an attempt to steal back Iza-kun since I was supposed to be on paid leave today, or a display of his abilities. We're lucky Iza-kun called out to us when he did. It only shows that Iza-kun can't be left alone in his vulnerable state."

Ryuu gave Shizuo a grateful smile, causing the man to look away out of embarrassment.

"That's why I was happy to see that you were curious about Iza-kun tonight. I had thought that after seeing him, you might be able to see why you're the only one who can look after him."

Shizuo nodded as he took in the information and tried to imagine a desperate Izaya scared and calling for help as someone he once found safety in doing such damaging things to him that could have left such a mark.

"I get why you came to me, but what I don't get is what I'm supposed to do? Why can't you just go back to work and watch over the flea yourself? No offense, but why do you have to take this leave in the first place though knowing the situation?"

Ryuu gave a sad smile as she directed her gaze to the floor.

"I've been sent on leave by Iza-kun. He may be broken, but he still has his pride. While anyone could see how frightened he is of Arata-kun, he just wants to return to how it all was before. He wants to create that sense of normalcy. While having you protecting him instead of trying to kill him would be quite the change in his normal life, I feel it's necessary. I want to give Iza-kun his wishes, but I also want to insure his safety. I can't allow him to be alone, but I can at least allow his authority as my superior so long as he has some form of protection."

Shizuo sighed as he caught on to what Ryuu was saying.

"In this case, that would be me."

Ryuu nodded before standing to leave. She stopped at the door and turned to look back at Shizuo with another grateful smile and appreciation in her violet eyes.

"I'm really glad you're doing this, Shizuo-kun. I know you guys haven't gotten along all these years, but I hope that through this you can probably learn a little bit about each other and try to bury the hatchet."

Shizuo turned his head to the stairs Izaya had disappeared to and thought he saw a pair of feet scramble quietly up the steps and faintly heard the near silent shut of a door.

"I'll try. Really, I will, but don't expect a miracle, Ryuu-chan."

Ryuu nodded as she made her way out of the flat and closed the door behind her, leaving the artificial blonde to his thoughts of the informant one floor above him.

* * *

**After Story Monologue:**

***Curtain Closes And Everyone Appears On Stage***

**Momo: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm hyperventilating!**

**Arata: *Gives Momo A Weird Look* Can you do that a little over that way? You're kind of creeping me out.**

**Shizuo: *Stares At Momo* Is...She okay?**

**Ryuu: She'll be fine. She always gets a tad overexcited.**

**Izaya: *Snorts* "A Tad"? She was screaming over finding her marbles from when she was 10 yesterday!**

**Momo: *Glares* It was my childhood in a metal bin! They were cool!**

**Izaya: *Under His Breath* Keyword being "were"...**

**Momo: *Sticks Tongue Out* Whatever! Anyway children [or adults], this was my first yaoi fanfiction [okay, that's a lie. It was my first "posted" yaoi fanfiction]. I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist, but I usually miss key words in a sentence or misspell something, and pass over my errors in my proofreading sessions. In other words: "Feel free to go all "grammar police" on me. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Izaya: *Drag's Momo Away With Arata* You're taking too long! You promised Ootoro in exchange for this crap! We're leaving!**

**Momo: *Being Dragged Off* Shizuo-kun! Finish my monologue! Read the cue cards!**

**Shizuo: *Sighs And Turns To Audience* Please review and give Momo feedback on what she's doing well or what she should be ashamed of. Sorry if the characters were a little OC, but she tends to get lost in her fantasies when writing. We're going to leave now. *Walks Off The Stage with Ryuu***

***Lights Turn Off***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana [Later Chapter's] and Arata Ichirou!**

* * *

Izaya awoke to utter darkness. The raven haired informant was still caught off guard as he tried wake up and could only see darkness no matter how hard he tried. He never thought he would ever be blind and half deaf. It was more embarrassing as he recalled how his worst enemy was now aware of his weakness. He was half tempted to take Ryuu off her paid leave and call her back, but that would be admitting to his fear and Izaya Orihara feared no one, not even his tormenter.

"Hey, Flea?"

Izaya sat up in his bed and turned his unseeing eyes to the direction he heard his new roommates' voice call out to him.

"Why are you in my bathroom, Shizu-chan? I also wish to know why you're here and I'm still alive."

Izaya heard the bodyguard sigh heavily in annoyance as he walked to raven's bedside. He felt a dip at the end of the bed and concluded it to be Shizuo.

"Don't tell me your memory is that bad. You must have been one shitty informant…"

Izaya scowled at the accusation and crawled towards the bodyguard on all fours until he could sit behind him with his back up against the bodyguards'.

"I still am one, Shizu-chan. Would you care to know about your brother's death threat count for week? The numbers seem to increase every day! Really, that Kasuka is a real trooper with how he can continue such a dangerous career with so many-!"

Izaya was cut off by the warmth of his new bodyguards' back vanishing. With his support gone, Izaya falls back with a gasp and hits the back of his head on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ah! Damn it, Shizu-chan! Are your communication skills so low that you can't warm a blind man that you-!"

The slamming of a door was heard, making Izaya halt on his rant. He righted himself on the floor as he strained his one ear for any sudden noises.

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's call for Shizuo was met with silence. His less than adequate hearing seemed to be unsuccessful as he tried to locate the artificial blonde.

_There's no way Shizu-chan would leave. He promised Ryuu-chan he wouldn't._ Izaya thought to himself as he tried to locate the ex-bartender. With no success, Izaya resorted to taunting.

"Come now, Shizu-chan! Surely you're a little more mature of a man to not resort to the 'silent treatment'. At least grunt like a gorilla or something of your nature."

Once again, silence was all that was received. This was where Izaya began to worry. While Shizuo promised Ryuu to not leave Izaya's side, his anger was always unpredictable and would drive him to do things even Izaya couldn't foresee.

"Shizu-chan! This is not funny! Jokes are one thing, but I most certainly am not playing!"

Izaya could feel his panic rising as he started hyperventilating. He imagined the things Arata could do to him now that he was defenseless and almost swore he could hear his sadistic laughter outside his bedroom window despite him living on the top floor of the building.

"Shizu-chan, you bastard, enough is enough! Shizuo!"

Izaya heard footsteps coming towards him and reacted on instinct. He quickly shot up from his spot on the floor and ran where he knew his door would be as he made an attempt to escape the fear beginning to creep into psyche.

Izaya didn't get very far as he ran into a wall of muscle and immediately assumed the worst. His wrists were restrained and the raven screamed as he tried to punch, kick, scratch and bite in a desperate effort to escape his captor.

"Stop! Let me go! Stop it! Ryuu-chan! Somebody! Help me!"

The captor brought Izaya to their chest by wrapping their arms around him, rendering him immobile. Izaya screamed as he struggled against the man's strong hold, becoming distraught as each attempt he made to escape failed.

"Let me go! Stop! Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Shizuo! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"

"Calm your ass down, Flea. I'm right here."

Izaya was caught off guard and was immediately overwhelmed with relief. Tears sprung to his eyes as he clung to the bodyguard and cried into the Shizuo's bare chest. Shizuo held onto the raven as he smirked at the memory of the informant's show of panic.

In truth, Shizuo had never left the room. During the raven's rant after landing on his head, Shizuo walked over to the open bedroom door and slammed it shut as he leaned against the wall beside it. He watched as the raven called for him and tried to get him to respond with amusement. He decided his joke was over when unnoticed tears of overwhelming fear began to swell up in Izaya's eyes.

He hadn't expected the raven to run at him as he approached him, but thought it to be a reflex from his strained left ear falsely informing the raven of the direction of the sound from the ex-bartender's bare feet on the wood floor. Shizuo was certainly caught off guard when the raven called his name multiple times with such a panicked voice and decided to answer after concluding his point had been made.

Shizuo stroked Izaya's hair with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on the raven's back with the other in an effort to comfort the crying informant as he clung onto him as though for dear life.

After a few minutes, Shizuo held Izaya at a distance despite the raven's desperate attempts to hold onto him. He looked into Izaya's pale, wet eyes and tried to speak as calmly as he could to not set off another panic attack from the informant

"Do you get it now? I could just walk out that door and leave you for dead. If you want me sticking around, you'd better start treating me a little better. Are we clear?"

Izaya frantically nodded his head before shaking off Shizuo's grip on him so he could latch onto his person once again. Shizuo was surprised at Izaya's childish display of seeking out physical contact for comfort, but allowed it as he pat the raven's head. He swept the raven off his feet and carried him towards the bed. Shizuo sat on the edge and allowed the Izaya to straddle him so as to make it easier for the informant to hold into him without giving Shizuo any discomfort. They stayed like that for most of the morning.

* * *

Once Izaya had calmed down, Shizuo led the raven down his flat steps to his dining area and sat him down in a chair at the table. Shizuo's footsteps were heard as he left for the direction of the kitchen. Izaya, knowing he had time while his bodyguard made breakfast looked back on the last few hours with a shameful blush across his face.

Needless to say, Izaya was mortified at such a ridiculous display of weakness from him. Not only had his worst enemy taken advantage of his biggest weakness, but he had been able to witness the informant break down into panic stricken tears and had comforted him for hours up in his bedroom.

After Izaya was willing to release his tight grip on the artificial blonde, Shizuo helped Izaya to his bathroom and stood guard while he bathed. Izaya called Shizuo to help him out and the ex-bartender even helped the raven dress himself. Izaya could only imagine what his enemy had dressed him with since he had no clue as to what he was wearing. For all he knew, he could look like a rainbow sprout that looked ready to be dancing around a pot of gold.

"Flea, there's breakfast. Hurry up and eat so we can leave."

Izaya lifted his head to where he thought Shizuo to be as the clattering of a plate was heard in front of him.

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Where do you think, Flea? Just because I'm babysitting you for the next two weeks, doesn't mean I'll drop the source my paycheck! You'll be hanging at the office with everyone while Tom-san and I go off to collect…"

Shizuo had sat down across from the raven and was eating his breakfast as he explained his plan for the day to Izaya, but trailed when he noticed his charge wasn't eating.

"Didn't you hear me, Flea? Pick up your chopsticks and eat! I already told you that we were in a hurry!"

Izaya felt around the table as he tried to find his chopsticks, but was having difficulties. Shizuo realized that he would probably have to help the raven with his morning routine and sighed as he rose from his spot. He leaned over the table and took the chopsticks he had placed above the raven's plate and placed them into the surprised raven's hands.

"You can at least eat on your own without my help, right?"

Izaya blushed in embarrassment and snorted to cover it up.

"I can at least do this much, Protozoan. Don't think that you can do whatever you want just because I can't see. Ryuu-chan would never approve of you taking advantage of a blind man."

Shizuo scoffed as he finished his breakfast and washed his plate and chopsticks. He returned from the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Shizuo turned to the blind man with an annoyed glare, but tried to remain calm.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed. I've only been wearing pants this whole time and refuse to catch a cold simply because you can't do shit on your own."

Izaya narrowed his eyes in Shizuo's direction as he tightly clenched his chopsticks.

"Well excuse me for being so goddamn helpless here! I don't know if you noticed with that Neanderthal brain of yours, Shizu-chan, but I'm not the one keeping you here! You said so yourself that you could walk out that door anytime, so why don't you just leave if it's such a hassle?"

Shizuo stomped towards the raven and lifted him by the shirt collar, to which Izaya only flinched at the unanticipated action.

"You want to know why I'm still here babysitting your ass? You want to know why I haven't called Ryuu-chan up and tell her to find you a new bodyguard? It's because what I'm seeing in front of me isn't the real Izaya-kun!"

Izaya listened as Shizuo rested his feet back on the floor, but didn't release his shirt collar.

"The flea that I know as Orihara Izaya is a fucking troll who's only soul pleasure is causing trouble for everybody around him. You may have the flea's voice, looks and mannerisms, but the one I see before me is way too pathetic to even take on the flea's name!"

Shizuo was panting as he gazed into Izaya's pale red eyes, which appeared to take in every word he said. Shizuo was suddenly pushed away and was about to yell at Izaya until he saw tears lining the raven's tear ducts.

"I don't need your pity. You're a monster who's never even held a woman, let alone a man! What could you possibly know about me that gives you right to call me pathetic? I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask for an attraction towards men or to fall for one of the worst ones out there! You don't know anything about me! I'm not Orihara Izaya?"

Izaya sank to the floor in a fit of sobs as he held himself as a way to ground himself. Shizuo listened as Izaya's yells turned into mumbled words to himself that he had to strain himself to hear.

"You're right. I'm not the Orihara Izaya you once knew. He died that night when my whole life fell apart. Ryuu-chan was right. I am broken."

Shizuo watched on as Izaya buried his head into his knees as he hugged them close. It wasn't like Shizuo meant to insult Izaya. He was just so frustrated with how the raven seemed to be refusing any form of help from either him, Ryuu or anyone else for that matter. Shizuo wasn't even sure if Izaya had talked about the incident like this to anyone. He wouldn't admit it, but the thought of being the only one, besides Ryuu, who could get Izaya to open up about such a traumatic experience made him feel a bit like he was special.

Shizuo sighed at his thoughts and crouched down to be eye level with Izaya. Not knowing what to do, he just placed his hand on the raven's downturned head awkwardly. Izaya didn't flinch, but Shizuo knew he was awaiting the artificial blondes' next move.

"If you're broken, then I guess it's my job to fix you, right?"

Izaya lifted his head to Shizuo, showing his tears. Shizuo blushed lightly and turned away even though he knew Izaya couldn't see him.

"I-I mean, it's like a toy, or a s-street curb or something. W-When it's broken, someone has to fix it, right? I'll fix you!"

Izaya giggled at the ex-bartender's attempt at cheering him up. It was actually kind of cute, but the informant would never admit such a thing about Shizuo Heiwajima of all people.

"I get it, Shizu-chan. Don't hurt yourself with that protozoan brain of yours."

Shizuo growled, but otherwise helped the raven haired informant from the floor to stand on his feet. Izaya allowed the bodyguard to wipe away his tears before he heard him leave for the stairs once again.

"Um…Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo turned to see Izaya facing away from him and fidgeting in his spot.

"What is it, Flea?"

Izaya pulled on his sleeves as he could feel a blush appearing on his face. He never thought he would ever say this to his enemy, but he also felt that it was necessary after everything that had happened between them already. _What's one more mortifying show of weakness and vulnerability for the great Orihara Izaya?_ Izaya took a deep breath before pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Um, I'm glad. I-I mean, I'm glad it…was you. What I-I mean to s-say is I'm…happy. I'm happy Ryuu-chan chose you. Anyone else and they would probably take advantage of me."

Shizuo saw Izaya's red ears when the raven brushed his hair back and smirked. _Heh, so even the flea can get flustered. It's kind of cute._ Shizuo blushed at his own thoughts and coughed into his hands as he continued on his way.

"Y-Yeah, well…don't hold your breath, Flea. I still hate your guts."

Izaya smiled at the words the bodyguard spoke. He heard Shizuo ascend the stairs and pushed back his hair once again, unaware of his reddened ears.

"Yeah, I know.

* * *

Izaya sipped his tea as he sat across from Ryuu and Kanta in the break room at Shizuo's work building.

"You do realize that once you're back at work, you'll be facing hell, right?"

Ryuu giggled at Izaya's pouting face. Kanta smiled, but remained silent.

"Leave her alone, Izaya-chan. You know Ryuu-chan meant well."

Izaya scoffed at Kanta and turned his head away.

"Turn the other way unless you want to kiss a fichus, Iza-kun."

Izaya slammed his head onto the table and groaned. Ryuu laughed while Kanta tried to comfort the raven. Izaya made attempts to swat Kanta's hand away.

"Stop that Kanta-nii-chan. You know I hate when you treat me like a kid."

Kanta laughed when Shizuo walked in the next minute and harshly messed up the raven's hair.

"Ow! Shit! Who the hell-!"

"Let's go, Flea. I want to get home before it gets too dark."

Izaya smirked as he turned to Shizuo, who stood behind him with an amused expression that the informant couldn't see.

"My, Shizu-chan, I never knew you to be scared of the dark. Don't worry, I'll make sure the big bad monsters don't get you. Then again, aren't you already one yourself?"

Shizuo growled, making the raven give him a playful grin.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along. When Sis told me about how Shizuo-kun was taking care of you for the next two weeks, I was worried."

Izaya and Shizuo turned to Kanta with a light blush. Ryuu held in her giggles at two infamous celebrities shared embarrassment.

"We are in no way getting along, Kanta-nii-chan!"

Shizuo snorted at the notion as he tried to hide his face by lighting a cigarette. Izaya smelled the smoke and immediately turned back around to snatch the cancer stick from the blondes' mouth, burning his hand in the process.

"Damn, that hurt!"

Shizuo was immediately bent down to the raven's height as he looked over his hand with an angry grumble.

"What did you expect, Flea? You can't see so you shouldn't try reaching for a lit cigarette."

Izaya pouted before using his free hand to feel for Shizuo's hair and pull on it roughly, making the artificial blonde yelp in surprise.

"Well, perhaps I wouldn't need to if you quit smoking, Shizu-chan! Don't you know smoking is bad for you? What would you do if you ever got lung cancer or gum cancer? What if your teeth fell out? I know for a fact that your measly paycheck would never be able to afford the hospital bills for treatment!"

Shizuo growled as he snatched the raven's hand from his head and glared at Izaya's unseeing eyes.

"Well, perhaps I wouldn't need to smoke in the first place if a certain flea learned to not piss me off all the damn time! You're the one that caused me to start; why the hell would I find it a good idea to stop since I now have to be around you twenty four seven? Do you understand what a pain this is for me?"

Izaya tried to escape the blondes' vice grip on his hand with no success before he stopped his struggle to retort.

"No ones keeping you here, you Stupid Protozoan! If you want to leave so badly, then go! I don't need you or anybody! I'm a grown man and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! You think you're suffering?! Don't make me laugh when you can at least see yourself in fucking mirror, or dress yourself without somebody to tell you what you're wearing in the first place or even who the fuck you're talking to!"

As their voices escalated, bystanders began to stare at the yelling match that had begun between the bartender and the informant. Both were panting from loss of breath as the glared each other down. Before another word could be said, Ryuu stood from her seat while slamming her hands on the table with glare that would scare the devil directed at the two men. Both men turned to Ryuu with a shocked expression. Shizuo was gaping at her with a loss of words, and Izaya could practically feel the glare she shot at him going through to his soul.

"That's enough you two! Now, unless you want to be explaining to doctors why they need to stitch back on a very sensitive area, I suggest you shut up and listen!"

All men in the group gulped except Kanta, who looked on with a nervous smile as he tried to calm his sister. Ryuu took a calming breath as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared down at Shizuo and Izaya.

"I've had to deal with your fighting ever since high school. Izaya pissed off Shizuo, and now Shizuo chases him for it. Izaya framed Shizuo for a crime he didn't do and lost his job, so now Shizuo holds a grudge that he believes can never be let down."

Izaya gulped at Ryuu's lack of suffix to his name. He knew that she only ever called him by his full name when she was angry. When Ryuu was angry, all hell would break loose if anyone dared to cross her path. However, what caught him off guard was what she said next.

"Well, I got news for you: big whoop! You're both grown-ass men with lives of your own! Get over yourselves! The world does not revolve around you, which I'm sure pains the both of you to hear."

Ryuu turned to Shizuo, who gulped as her glare had yet to let up.

"Shizuo, I understand why you don't like Izaya, but how long do you intend to allow him to get to you so easily? Even now as he's blind, you let him get under your skin and play you like a fiddle! Would it kill you to try to see things from his point of view for once?"

Shizuo bowed his head as Ryuu then turned to Izaya. Izaya could once again feel the glare, and flinched when she called his name.

"And Izaya! What gives you the right to cause Shizuo so much hardship when he's only trying to help you the best he can? Are you so dependant on your pride and defenses that you can't ever see the big picture? I hate to tell it to you straight, but you're blind! You can't see worth shit! Without help, you're either going to die by enemy hands, or Arata's!"

Izaya could feel the glare die as Ryuu's expression softened. Izaya was caught off guard when Ryuu ran to Izaya's seat and hugged the informant so tight it made it difficult to breath.

"Please, Iza-kun, don't make me worry so much. I had to watch as you continued to destroy yourself from the yakuza to the suicides and finally suffering damage from someone you once loved with all your heart. It's time to let go of the past and move forward. Please, Iza-kun! I'm begging you to let someone in, someone you know you can trust. Just believe in Shizuo-kun, Kanta-nii and me. We can help you. All I ask is that you let us in."

Izaya was in shock when he felt a wet sensation on his shoulder. Even as children, he had never once seen Ryuu shed tears. He once believed the woman to be incapable of such an action. With hesitant hands, he embraced Ryuu and held her tightly.

"Izaya-kun…"

Izaya turned his head in the direction of Kanta's soft, concerned voice. Kanta smiled at the blind man in a way only an elder brother could.

"Listen to Ryuu-chan. You don't need to hold it in anymore. We got your back now, right Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo flinched at being called out to. He turned to the raven haired informant and sighed in defeat. He placed a hand on the raven's head and ruffled his hair softly.

"Don't be so difficult, Flea. I'm not going to attack you out of nowhere. You can lean on me a little more."

With that said, Izaya could feel the tears he had been trying to hold back flow down his cheeks and could feel Ryuu release him from her hold. Once he was no longer in the woman's embrace, Shizuo brought Izaya's head down to rest on his shoulder so he could shield his crying face from the rest of the onlookers. Izaya, grateful for the blondes' kind gesture, clung onto his shirt and silently let his tears fall and drench Shizuo's shoulder. He had always been shielding himself from everyone, even those closest to him. Even if it was hurtful to hear, Izaya knew that Ryuu spoke the truth. What she said needed to be said. He finally realized that what was happening was **really** happening; he had been in a unfaithful, domestic relationship with his boyfriend of five years, said boyfriend blinded him and destroyed the hearing in his right ear and now Arata was on a mission to get him back at any cost, even death. Izaya needed help. He needed someone he knew could protect him and watch out for he couldn't see. Izaya needed Shizuo.

_Ryuu-chan. Kanta-nii-chan. Thank you for always being there for me when no one was. Thank you for learning to understand me and sympathize with me when no else could. I'm sorry I never understood what that meant till now._ Izaya's thoughts soon drifted to the artificial blonde who he clung to and cried on the shoulder of like a child. He thought of how the man had yet to push him away in disgust when his nose started running, but instead gently lifted his head and wiped his face off with Ryuu's borrowed handkerchief. It was strange, but he could feel a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach when Shizuo awkwardly tried to comforting words to him. Izaya giggled at Shizuo's poor, yet amusing attempts that indeed result in his halting tears. With a sigh of relief, Shizuo gave the raven a soft pat on his head.

"Now that that's over with, what do you say we head to Russia Sushi and I order your ootoro to go so we can head home?"

Izaya smiled at the blushing bodyguard and hugged him for all he was worth, catching the bodyguard off guard and causing them to fall over with the raven on top as he rubbed his face in Shizuo's collarbone. Ryuu and Kanta laughed at the display, to which Izaya ignored.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

_Shizu-chan. Thank you for putting up with me for all these years. I'm glad it's you I'm putting my trust in. Don't disappoint me, ne?_

* * *

**After Story Monologue:**

***Curtain Closes And Momo Appears On Stage***

**Ryuu: *Wrings Hands* I'm still kind of nervous since I've never really shared my stories with the general public, but I've gotten a few reviews that said they were excited for the next chapter. *Smiles At Audience* So, with that said, I hope that this chapter can suffice. I'm still open to constructive criticism, so don't hold back on what I can improve on. *Bows* I'd really appreciate any feedback anyone can present to me.**

**Izaya: *Peaks From Offstage* Are you done yet? I want to go home, and you said we can't leave until you're done addressing the readers.**

**Shizuo: *Comes Onstage And Drags Momo Off***

**Momo: *From Offstage* But I wasn't finished! Izaya-chan, if you want ootoro, you better finish for me!**

**Izaya: *Sighs In Annoyance* ****Please review and don't hesitate to point out errors in Momo's writing. If the characters were a little OC, she sincerely apologizes as she tends to get carried away. She does her best to realistically justify their behaviors and does not mind if you share any tips you have to make the story more relative to the anime/manga. Now leave so that I can get my Ootoro! *Walks Offstage***  


*******Lights Turn Off***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and Arata Ichirou!**

* * *

Five days had gone by since Izaya had let down his guard down around Shizuo. Their mornings started out with Shizuo waking him up and helping him to shower so he could bathe while Shizuo made breakfast. Then Shizuo dressed Izaya in his clothes for the day and helped him eat. After the dishes were washed, Shizuo and Izaya headed for the debt collection office so that Izaya wouldn't be by himself while Shizuo was working.  
Everything should have been good; except that Shizuo found himself watching the blind raven more often than not. Izaya couldn't see, so he was well unaware of the attention he was receiving from the artificial blonde, which Shizuo was almost thankful.  
"Flea, we're heading to Russia Sushi for dinner with Ryuu-chan and Kanta-san, so let's go."  
Izaya stood from the chair at Shizuo's desk and allowed Shizuo to lead him outside of the building as he waved goodbye to all his coworkers. The two made their way to Russia Sushi, hand in hand.  
"Shizu-chan, I was thinking-"  
"Oh God, we're all gonna die."  
Izaya pouted as Shizuo laughed at his own joke. The raven would never admit it, but he liked Shizuo's laugh. It was soothing and helped to calm the raven when he was agitated or upset.  
"Shaddup! I was about to say that I should start coming with you and Tom-san on your jobs."  
Shizuo widened his eyes at the informant's suggestion. He had been contemplating the same thing, but was unsure if the raven would find much point in it.  
"I wouldn't necessarily be against you coming with me on my jobs, but I don't know if one of the debt holders would try to use you to escape. I don't want to put you in harm's way."  
Izaya tried to hide a smile as a blush appeared on his face. Whenever the blonde would show him any kind of care or affection, Izaya's care felt as though it was on fire and he couldn't help a smile breaking out on his face or for him to go completely red in the face.  
"Aww! I didn't know Shizu-chan cared about me so much! I feel special!"  
Shizuo flushed with a growl and was once again almost grateful that Izaya couldn't see him.  
"Ne, Shizu-chan, you're hand's all sweaty. It's kind of gross. Can you wipe it off real quick?"  
However, Shizuo cursed fate for giving human's a sense of touch at the worst of times.  
"Deal with it, Flea! We're almost there."  
Izaya pouted again and wrapped both arms around Shizuo's right arm.  
"Ah! Hey, what are you-!"  
Izaya nuzzled in to Shizuo's arm with a content smile as the two continued walking. Shizuo sighed in defeat and allowed the raven to hold onto him the rest of way to Russia Sushi.

* * *

"Shizuo-kun, Iza-kun! Over here!"  
Ryuu waved the two men over when they walked into the semi-crowded sushi restaurant. Izaya pouted while Shizuo helped him into the booth seat across from the two siblings.  
"Ryuu-chan! Why does Shizu-chan get called first? I thought we were friends!"  
Ryuu laughed at the raven's childish behavior and they ordered their sushi.  
A while into their meal, Izaya and Ryuu left to try a claw game. Izaya would play the claw and Ryuu would be his eyes, which left Shizuo alone with Kanta for a few minutes.  
Shizuo liked Kanta because he was a calm, kind-hearted man who practically raised his sister since they were kids. From what he and Ryuu had told him, Kanta also watched Izaya and his sisters as well on a daily basis since the both family's parents were always away on business. Shizuo guessed that that was how Ryuu and Kanta knew so much about the raven's personal life even though Izaya acted as though he was some loner.  
"So, Shizuo-kun, how is life with Izaya-chan? Are the two of you getting along well?"  
Shizuo nodded as he took a helping of his sushi.  
"I guess so. I mean, we're not fighting as much so…"  
Kanta nodded before taking a sip of his barley tea. He cradled his cup as he watched Izaya and Ryuu trying to win the claw game and failing miserably with an affectionate smile. He turned back to Shizuo to see the same expression on his face, but he could tell the artificial blonde only had his eyes on Izaya. He smiled mischievously and took another sip.  
"You know, Shizuo-kun, me and Izaya-chan have known each other for a long time. I've been looking after him since Ryuu-chan met him in primary school."  
Shizuo hummed in acknowledgement, but did not turn to Kanta as he took a sip of his water. Kanta kept in a giggle as he leant forward to whisper in Shizuo's ear so only he could hear.  
"In fact, I helped him when he first became curious about other men."  
Shizuo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he spit out the mouthful of water he had been in the process of swallowing down all over the floor. He received a few stares and mumbled a few apologies before giving Kanta's not-so-innocent smile his full attention.  
"What was that, Kanta-san? You? And the flea?"  
Kanta shrugged as he nonchalantly sipped his tea.  
"It was a very confusing time for him. As his 'big brother', I felt it necessary to give him my full attention and show him what I know. It was nothing serious, mind you, and Ryuu-chan has no clue about it to this day. We agreed to keep it our dirty little secret."  
Kanta winked at Shizuo, causing him to blush heavily in anger. He had expected Izaya's first time with a man to be with Arata, but he never thought it to have started with the man he called "Nii-chan". Shizuo was about to inquire further, but was interrupted by a sudden weight on his side and turned to see Izaya's dull red eyes and his cheeks puffed out in a pout.  
"Shizu-chan! The claw game won't give us anything! You try it! Ryuu-chan sucks!"  
Shizuo listened to the raven's whine-laced request and sighed as he stood up to be led towards the game. He looked back briefly to glare at Kanta waving at them with a knowing smile and wink directed towards Shizuo.

* * *

The two men made it back to Izaya's flat ready to turn in for the night. Well, Izaya was anyway. Shizuo was still stuck on what Kanta had told him back at the restaurant. He wanted to ask Izaya about it, but wasn't sure how to go about it or even bring it up without drawing suspicion. Their relationship had improved immensely and Shizuo didn't want to ruin that.  
"Shizu-chan, is something wrong?"  
Shizuo was brought out of his reverie by a soft tug on his sleeve and looked down to see his charge looking up at him with unseeing eyes furrowed in concern.  
"A-ah, yeah? What is it?"  
Izaya shook his head with sigh before he turned to feel along the wall towards his bedroom. The raven turned to his direction expectantly and Shizuo sighed as he helped the raven get ready for his evening bath.  
"Ne, Shizu-chan? Is something bothering you?"  
Shizuo tensed at this but continued to dress the raven into his nightwear. He shrugged as he helped the raven get his shorts on.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
Izaya caressed the blondes head as he had made a habit of doing whenever Shizuo dressed him. At first, Shizuo was caught off guard, but eventually settled as a daily routine.  
"I don't know. You just seem really quiet this evening. It worries me."  
Shizuo remained silent. He didn't know why his anger flared up every time he thought of Izaya being with Kanta. When Arata was the raven's only known partner, Shizuo blamed the anger on the fact that his worst enemy had been under the thumb of someone who posed for pictures for a living, whereas he had been throwing stop signs, vending machines and the like at the elusive flea for years. Now though, he wasn't sure what he could use to explain his sudden anger other than…  
"Shizuo…"  
Shizuo finished putting socks on the raven's feet before he looked up at his full name, and almost gasped at the lack of distance between them.  
"Shizuo, what's wrong? Is it something I did?"  
Shizuo continued to stare into the eyes that had once been so full of life and mischief, and now were dull and blank as they could only see pitch black instead of the color they once took wonder in.  
Shizuo's eyes traveled across facial features from his eyes, to his shallow crow's feet, to his nose scrunched up in concern which the artificial couldn't deny to be anything, but cute. Finally, his eyes landed on the raven's slightly parted lips. They were still moist from the informant's bath and were practically begging to be ravaged. A tongue peeked out to lick those succulent lips and Shizuo couldn't resist as he leaned forward and crashed his lips with the unsuspecting raven's, who gasped in response.  
Taking the opportunity, Shizuo used Izaya's surprise to sneak his own tongue into the shocked informant's wet cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance for several moments, until Izaya let himself succumb to the pleasure and allowed Shizuo to take control.  
Once dominance had been established, Shizuo trailed kisses across the raven's neck before focusing on his jugular.  
"Ah! S-Shizu-Ngh! What…a-are you-!"  
"Shut up n' enjoy it, Flea."  
Izaya's protest were cut off by Shizuo reaching a hand under his shorts and caressing his hardening length.  
"Nah! S-Shi…S-S-!"  
Shizuo silenced the raven with a passionate kiss as he coaxed the informant's tongue out to play with as he stroked the raven to full hardness. Izaya couldn't keep down his moans as he felt rough, yet gentle hands caress his body from top to bottom. Even when making love to Arata, he had never had the pleasure of so much foreplay. It had always been quick and rough because of their busy schedules. However, with Shizuo he could feel the blonde's teasing smirk against his skin and thoroughly enjoyed the touches his body was so unused to. Plus, with his inability to see his counterpart, every touch felt as though flames were dancing throughout his body and he was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling.  
"Shizu-c-chan! M-More! Ah! P-Please!"  
Shizuo fulfilled the raven's request as he pressed three fingers to the informant's lips, which Izaya gladly took as he coated them thoroughly with saliva. Shizuo hummed in approval as he concentrated on how the nerve receptors in his fingers were on overdrive. While Izaya lubricated his fingers, Shizuo latched his free hand onto the hem of Izaya's shorts and boxers and lowered them enough to expose the raven's puckered entrance.  
"Alright, that's enough."  
Izaya released the artificial blonde's fingers and watched as they trailed down his torso all the way to where the heat in his body seemed to gravitate to.  
Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door. Shizuo grumbled as he wiped off his fingers and left to go answer it. Izaya sat in confusion while he awaited the blondes return. In the meantime, he took the chance to calm down and fix his clothes.  
Shizu-chan…  
Izaya heard footsteps walk into the room. He assumed them to be Shizuo's and sat up to confront the bodyguard.  
"Shizu-chan, we need to talk. I don't know what all that was about, but-!"  
Izaya was cut off with a pair of lips meeting with his. They seemed to know all his weak spots and Izaya was immediately lost in the kiss. However, not too long after it started, something to Izaya didn't seem right. Shizuo was a good kisser, but he shouldn't have been able to turn Izaya on so quickly unless they had shared encounters such as this one regularly. Izaya tried to pull away, but a hand held his chin in place so that he couldn't move, and he was losing oxygen fast. Izaya struggled against the hold before finally breaking free with a much needed intake of air.  
"S-Shizu-!"  
A sultry voice spoke with a hint of amusement that made Izaya's skin crawl when he found he recognized it all too well.  
"Honey, I'm home! Did you miss me?"

* * *

Shizuo groaned as he rose from his spot on the floor and rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
"Careful, Shizuo-kun. You suffered a nasty blow to the head."  
Shizuo's vision focused enough that he could make out Ryuu crouching above him with a concerned gaze.  
"What happened? Where's the flea?"  
Ryuu shook her head, causing Shizuo to raise and eyebrow at her.  
"I just got here. I found you unconscious here by the entryway. I was about to go look for Iza-kun since he hasn't been answering."  
Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya always answered whenever he was called, especially if Ryuu was the one calling him. Immediately, the bodyguard was up and racing to the bedroom on the second floor. Shizuo threw open the door and was horrified to find the bedroom empty. Shizuo searched the bathroom, the closet and even under the bed. Izaya was gone. Ryuu joined Shizuo upstairs not much later and took in the surroundings of the empty bedroom and the still Shizuo. Understanding what had happened, Ryuu walked over to the bartender and patted his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Shizuo didn't notice it.  
Ryuu then left Shizuo to call her brother, Shinra and Celty so that they could get a search party together. She also messaged a few of her business contacts for any information regarding the location of Izaya Orihara. She made her station at the missing informant's desk and got to work searching for her childhood friend.  
Shizuo watched in fascination as Ryuu went from his kindhearted, always smiling friend to this serious, ruthless informant who was set on getting what she needed to know, no matter what hoops she had to jump through. Seeing the fire in Ryuu's eyes as hacked into street cameras across Tokyo made Shizuo realize that standing around in disbelief wouldn't help get Izaya back, and made his way towards the door.  
"Shizuo-kun, where are you going?"  
Shizuo turned to see that Ryuu had momentarily directed her attention from the multiple computers to the departing ex-bartender.  
"I'm going to get Izaya-kun back. Then, I'm going to kill the fucker that took him."  
Ryuu gave Shizuo a small reassuring smile and turned her attention back to her work station. Shizuo was out the door before she could even wish him luck.  
Izaya knew he was awake, so he knew he wasn't dead-yet. Testing his limbs, Izaya could see that his wrists were tied together in front of him and his legs were free. His torso and feet felt cold, which told him that his shirt and socks had been removed, yet his pajama shorts had been opted out for a light pair of jeans. He was laying on something soft, probably a bed. Sitting up, Izaya used his one good ear to try and get a feel of his surroundings. He suspected he was alone in the room, but not unguarded.  
He heard muffled voices before hearing the turning of a doorknob. A person walked in and closed the door before walking over to him and sitting at the end of the bed. Izaya could feel the intense gaze at it raked up and down his half-naked body.

Izaya knew he was awake, so he knew he wasn't dead-yet. Testing his limbs, Izaya could see that his wrists were tied together in front of him and his legs were free. His torso and feet felt cold, which told him that his shirt and socks had been removed, yet his pajama shorts had been opted out for a light pair of jeans. He was laying on something soft, probably a bed. Sitting up, Izaya used his one good ear to try and get a feel of his surroundings. He suspected he was alone in the room, but not unguarded.

He heard muffled voices before hearing the turning of a doorknob. A person walked in and closed the door before walking over to him and sitting at the end of the bed. Izaya could feel the intense gaze at it raked up and down his half-naked body.

"Don't look so frightened, Kitten. You know I don't bite hard."

Izaya shuddered at the smirk he heard in that voice, the voice he thought he finally free of after months of pure torture.

"Who's scared? I'm cold. I guess you didn't tell your henchmen to at least put a blanket over me, Arata."

Arata sighed before crawling on the bed towards the raven haired informant and stroking his face, causing him to jump in surprise.

"I miss that old pet name you had for me, Iza-chan. What ever happened to that? You used to call out to me so cute with your desperation for my attention."

* * *

**[Flashback - 5 Years Ago]**

_"Ara-kun! Ara-kun! Wait up! I want to come too!"_

_A young Izaya ran out of his homeroom to catch up to his secret boyfriend of two months, Arata Ichirou. Arata turned to see his beloved kohai running down the hall while stuffing his books and papers into his backpack hurriedly. The raven haired male laughed as Izaya caught up to him and bent over panting to catch his breath. However, his rust colored eyes narrowed on a bandage peeking out from under Izaya's red t-shirt on the future informant's shoulder._

_"What's that?"_

_Izaya looked up in confusion before following his senpai's gaze to his injured shoulder. His eyes widened as his face took on a shameful blush. Arata took notice of the raven's quiet demeanor._

_"Was it Heiwajima again?"_

_Izaya nodded quietly as he averted his eyes. Arata sighed heavily, grabbed the surprised kohai's wrist, and dragged him into a nearby men's bathroom before locking the door. Izaya leaned against one of the many sinks and lowered his bag to the ground. Arata turned to the future informant and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door._

_"Strip."_

_Izaya blushed heavily at the command and obeyed without question. Arata watched as the young raven let his black cropped jacket slide down his arms to the tiled floor before removing the shirt as well. The older man smirked._

_"Not as bad as I thought it'd be. Did Ryuu-san patch that up for you?"_

_Izaya nodded without looking Arata in the eye as he kept his gaze to the bathroom floor. Arata growled as he strode over to Izaya, grabbed the younger man's face and closed the gap between them. Izaya's surprised gasp allowed Arata's tongue entry and he used it to reduce the future informant's knees to jelly. Once he released the informant, Izaya collapsed onto the cold floor and looked up at Arata expectantly. Arata tilted his head while giving Izaya a fake innocent smile._

_"Was there something you needed, Babe?"_

_Izaya's face turned beet red as he looked down and clawed at his school slacks. Arata waited with a knowing smirk._

_"P-Please, A-Arata-senpai…"_

_"'Please' what?"_

_Izaya gritted his teeth as he stood up and grabbed Arata by the collar of his shirt._

_"You idiot, Senpai! T-There's no way I can play such a meek character! Just hurry up and kiss me again!"_

_Arata laughed as he held Izaya by the waist and rubbed his boyfriends back soothingly in an effort to calm him down._

_"Okay, okay, so maybe I took the joke a little too far… I'm sorry, Iza-chan. How about I spoil you all day today?"_

_Izaya hid his still reddening face in Arata's shirt and relaxed as he took in the older man's natural musky scent._

_"Idiot, Ara-kun…"_

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

"That was a long time ago, Arata. Don't expect for me to be swept along so easily this time."

Arata sighed again as he lay his head on Izaya's lap and reached his hand up to play with the raven's hair.

"Maybe so, but I know you still love me, Iza-chan."

"Don't call me that! You lost the privilege to call me so familiarly when I lost the ability to see and hear accurately!"

Arata chuckled before grabbing Izaya's hair roughly and pulling the raven down until Izaya could feel the older man's breath on his face.

"At least sense the atmosphere a little, Babe. You're in my domain now, once again. Although, I wouldn't get comfortable just yet. We'll be moving soon."

Izaya froze as Arata rose from his spot on the young raven's lap and made his way to the door.

"W-Wait a minute! What do mean m-moving?"

Arata turned to the informant with a smirk with his hand still on the knob.

"You're a smart one, Kitten. I'm sure you could figure it out. What, did you think I was just going to keep you here and wait for your little playmate bitch, Ryuu-san, find me within the next few days. You must have forgotten that I've been with you for over five years. I know your trade inside and out. Prepare yourself for our honeymoon, Babe! We're going to Italy!"

With those words, Arata opened the door and closed it behind him before locking it. He leaned against the door and let out a breath before turning to the two men he had assigned to guarding the room.

"Go ahead and untie him and tell him he had free reign, but under no circumstances may he be anywhere alone. Wherever he goes, you go. Also, don't let go outside. Even blind and half deaf he's a formidable opponent on the streets."

The men nodded with a "yes, sir" as they set about to do as asked. He made his way down the hall to his office with a determined expression as he recalled what he had seen before abducting his lover. That Shizuo Heiwajima had touched his property, which had been clearly marked. No doubt he would try to find the informant even if he had to knock down whole of Tokyo. He couldn't lose his true love again. He would stop anything and anyone in his way. Even if it meant bearing the hate of the one he never wanted to lose.

"Izaya…"

* * *

**After Story Monologue: **

***Camera Turns On***

**Momo: Is this thing on? *Shakes Camera* Well, whatever. Hello fellow Shizaya fans and welcome to another chapter of Love is Blind!**

**Izaya: What happened to the theater? I was enjoying being in an actual spotlight, y'know...**

**Momo: I had to cut back costs. By the way, what are you doing here, Izaya-chan?**

**Izaya: *Gives Confused Look* What do you mean? I'm one of your main characters.**

**Momo: Yeah, but you were supposed to be-**

**Arata: *Kicks In Door* Sorry I'm late. Traffic. *Throws Izaya Over His Shoulder***

**Izaya: Dammit, Momo-chan! You better remember this! When I get back I'll-! **

**Ryuu: *********Closes ****Door* ****Shizuo-kun's going to kill you when he get's back from that wild goose chase you sent him on.**

**Momo: Meh! He can get in line. Anyway, as usual, please don't hesitate to offer me feedback on my stories and writing. I love hearing what you have to say and am always checking for new reviews! On another note, I'm really sorry this one took so long! My family is moving to Washington while I'm moving back home to live with my father [No one in my family knows of my involvement in the fanfiction and/or yaoi community so I have to keep this on the down low]. Also, I'll be applying for a job and heading to college very soon, so my future chapters and stories may take a little longer naturally; so, please be patient with me. *Bows To Camera***

**Kanta: Ahem, aren't you forgetting something, Momo-san?**

**Momo: Hm? Ah! Also, while I will work on chapters as much as I can, I will not post anything until I can get at least 5 reviews per chapter, starting with this one. We're at 8 for now, so I'll be waiting for 13 reviews. Please keep reviewing if you ever want Izaya-chan to be returned to Shizuo-kun once again!**

**Shizuo: *Walks Into Room And Looks Around* Where's the flea?**

**Ryuu: *Turns Camera to her and Kanta* This could get ugly...**

**Kanta: See ya! *Clattering And Shouting Off Camera* Maybe...**

**Ryuu: *Turns Off Camera***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and Arata Ichirou!**

* * *

Shizuo had been wandering Ikebukuro for over five hours asking anybody who would stay to speak with him about where Izaya could be. Ryuu texted him a while ago saying that she had Kanta, Celty and Kadota's gang on the look out as well for either Izaya or Arata. However, even with their best efforts, Shizuo and Ryuu hadn't gotten any closer to finding Izaya or Arata. With a heavy heart and even heavier feet, Shizuo returned to Izaya's flat to find Ryuu still scouring the chat rooms and hacking into databases for even a slight clue of the missing informant's whereabouts.

"I'm back."

Ryuu didn't even glance up from the monitor as she continued typing across the keyboard with a speed that rivaled that of her business partner. Shizuo could see a pen in her mouth as she took it out from time to time to write something down. Her hair, which was normally down, was tied back and she wore clear non-rimmed glasses. Shizuo could tell that she hadn't been slacking off on her side of the search.

"Welcome back. Have you made any progress?"

Shizuo shook his head as he came up behind her and leaned over the back of her chair to see what she was doing. Each web page was only up for a few seconds before being collapsed and Ryuu moved on to the next tip.

"How are things on your end?"

Ryuu shook her head with a disheartened look as she sighed.

"I get a tip once in a while, but it ends up being a dead end. I'm just about ready to call Shiki-san to inform him of what's going on; that is, if he doesn't know already. Iza-kun may have been expendable to him, but he's still alive, which means he is still able to work. As long as that's a fact, Shiki-san won't risk his best informant being out of commission. These two weeks that were given to us was an unpaid vacation after all."

Shizuo nodded as he thought back to the last moment's he had spent with Izaya. He had jumped a blind man in his home and was intent on having sex with him, even as he tried to protest, because he was jealous over a guy who had been there with him before he had. Shizuo now realized that what he felt for the raven-haired man was beyond friendship. Whether or not he could call it what he feared most was unclear though. All Shizuo knew was that he had to find Izaya and apologize.

"Shizuo-kun, go to bed."

"Huh?"

Ryuu sighed before finally turning from the monitor to look Shizuo in the eye. She gave him a comforting smile. Being in such close proximity, Shizuo could see why Ryuu got so much attention from men. She had silky, black hair, her complexion was without blemishes and her violet eyes drew him in with ease. Shizuo knew by this that he wasn't homosexual, but he couldn't ignore the warm feeling in his chest or how his lungs constricted every time he imagined Izaya's smiling face or how the raven clung to his shirt like a child whenever they walked down the streets. He missed him. Shizuo needed Izaya here, no matter what.

"Shi…kun…Shizuo-kun…Shizuo!"

Shizuo's eyes, which he hadn't realized were closing, snapped open. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Ryuu sigh.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"'A little tired' is a large factor in this profession. Go to bed. It's already past 2am. Kanta-nii-chan will be here soon to help. If we don't find anything by morning, I'll call Shiki-san and ask him for his assistance in finding Iza-kun. I can be convincing when I want to be."

Shizuo blinked lazily before nodding and making his way up the stairs to Izaya's bedroom. When Shizuo walked in the room, the first thing he noticed was how it was so quiet. Izaya would often complain of bad dreams or how Shizuo never came to him soon enough in the morning. They would go through their morning routine before heading to Shizuo's office. It was much too quiet now. Shizuo didn't like it.

Shizuo walked over to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress. He didn't bother with changing into his pajamas as he threw the covers over himself and hugged the pillow to himself. The bed was saturated in Izaya's scent. The smell used to drive Shizuo into anger, but now Shizuo only had tears to shed as the pillow became wet and his world darkened.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! It's another beautiful day!"

Izaya kept a stoic expression on his face as he felt Arata help him sit up. Arata sat behind the raven and made Izaya lean against him.

"Ahh! This is the life! Just you, me-!"

"A whole line of guards ready to strike at me should you give the command…"

Arata frowned before sighing and turning Izaya's face to him.

"Why must you be so difficult, Babe? We've been in Italy for three days and you've been so cold to me. Haven't you always talked about wanting to get away with me?"

Izaya scowled as he wrenched his face away and rose from the bed.

"That was when I wasn't being kept against my will! I don't know whatever possessed you to think we could go back to how it used to be, but it's a huge turn off to be kidnapped and isolated from everything!"

Arata sighed with a laid back smile. He rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around the struggling raven haired informant from behind.

"You want to go on a date with me? Well, all you had to do was ask! We could always have a repeat of our first date? Wouldn't that be fun?"

* * *

**[Flashback – 5 Years Ago]**

_Izaya glanced around nervously as he followed Arata from a few steps away to the older male's family home._

_"C'mon, Izaya-chan! It's not much of a date if you're all the way back there, ne?"_

_Izaya blushed as a few girls out shopping together laughed and pointed at the two of them as they passed by._

_"Could you be a little more discreet about this, Arata-senpai? I don't want the wrong people finding out about this."_

_"By 'other people', do you mean the other students or just Heiwajima-kun?"_

_Izaya remained silent and he averted his eyes as Arata walked back to him and took his hand. People glanced at them, but paid them no mind. Izaya was at least less tense when he saw this._

_"See? No one cares about two high school boys out for who knows what. I want you to only see me today. Leave everything and everyone else out. Okay?"_

_Izaya hesitated before nodding and allowing himself to be dragged by the hand to wherever his boyfriend may leave him._

_"What's the matter, Izaya-chan? If you're uncomfortable, we can go catch a movie or something. We don't have to go to dinner if you're not hungry."_

_Izaya shook his head as he sat on Arata's bed with his arms and legs crossed. The future informant currently sat in Arata's bedroom while the older male changed out of his school uniform into something more casual._

_"I'm fine. I'm…just nervous. It's just that usually when we're at your house, your parents and sister are home. It's the first time it's been…just us."_

_Arata put on a white t-shirt and turned to the fidgety raven with a smirk._

_"Are you scared? Do you think I'm gonna jump you and take you on my bed?"_

_Izaya looked up to see Arata stalking towards him like a hungry predator. The raven kept his eyes on the upperclassman as he put his hands on both sides of the raven's legs and leaned into his face until he could feel his boyfriend's breath on his face._

_"Or is that what you're hoping for?"_

_Izaya instinctively closed his eyes as Arata's face came closer. When nothing happened, Izaya was about to open his eyes when he heard a click. Once his eyes were opened, he was facing the camera lens of Arata's cell phone._

_"Ah! I finally got it! My cute kohai's 'kiss me face'! I'm seriously saving this as my wallpaper!"_

_Izaya's face was as red as a lobster as he shot up off the bed and tried to get the phone out of his boyfriend's hands._

_"Delete it! Delete it! Hurry up and get rid of it!"_

_Arata laughed as he and Izaya spent the next couple of hours laughing as they wrestled. It didn't take long for them to forget about the photo in Arata's phone._

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Izaya had long stopped struggling in Arata's embrace and couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. Arata smiled in adoration when he saw the informant's expression and nuzzled his neck.

"We had some good times, right?"

Arata kissed the raven's shoulder, causing the raven's pale eyes to widen. Izaya broke away from Arata as he recalled Shizuo. He remembered how the artificial blonde would hold him like he was something precious, how when Shizuo touched him, his body burned wherever his fingers roamed, and most of all how his kiss, while not as knowledgeable as Arata's, made him melt at just the thought. With these thoughts in mind, Izaya knew he could no longer be with Arata. He loved Shizuo Heiwajima.

"We may have had good times in the past, but that's exactly it. The past should and will always stay in the past."

With those words, Izaya felt his way towards the door and walked out of the room with Arata's guards right on his heels.

* * *

"Shi…kun? Shizu…? Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo startled awake from his spot on his couch to see Ryuu and Kanta standing above him with smiling faces. Shizuo shook his head in an effort to wake up, thinking that he was still half asleep. When he looked to the two siblings again, he found them still smiling.

"We found him."

Shizuo's eyes widened. He sat up and grabbed Ryuu's shoulders to stabilize himself.

"What are talking about? Are you serious? Where is he?"

Ryuu and Kanta laughed at Shizuo's excitement when a cough interrupted them.

"He's in Italy. He's been there for a little over three days now."

Shizuo turned to see a man in a white suit with a balding head standing in his doorway. A man with red hair, a matching suit and an extravagant cane slung over his shoulder stood behind him with a smirk on his face that annoyed the artificial blonde on instinct.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ryuu turned his head back to look at her and put a finger to her lips with a look on her face that silenced the ex-bartender. Ryuu nodded and walked over to the two men with a smile and lit a cigar the man in the white suit pulled out as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I want to thank you again, Shiki-san, Akabayashi-san. Without you, we would never have found Iza-kun."

Shiki scoffed as he blew out the smoke from his cigar. He gave all of them a scrutinizing gaze before settling back on Ryuu.

"Of course not, Akihana-san. That kid is still your superior in tracking people down across the globe. When he gets back, I suggest you get him to spend more time teaching you rather than wasting it out drinking with that boyfriend of yours and your brother."

Ryuu and Kanta nodded. Shizuo stood from his couch and turned to the yakuza men with a stoic face and bowed lower than he had to anyone before now.

"Thank you for finding, Izaya. I'll find a way to repay you. I swear."

Shiki smacked Akabayashi's shoulder when the red headed man burst out laughing, effectively silencing him. He turned his back to Shizuo's lowered form.

"We'll put this on **that** guy's tab. Just get my informant back, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Laptop?"

"Check."

"Cell phones?"

"Check."

"Charger?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Oh, check."

Shizuo sat on the couch with Kanta and Ryuu at Izaya's flat as they made sure they had everything for their trip overseas.

"I still can't believe they're in Italy. Didn't Izaya always talk about wanting to go on vacation with Arata when they were still together?"

Kanta sighed as he helped Ryuu pack the essentials and toiletries.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how much advantage Arata has having Izaya-chan to himself day in and day out for three days. Not only that, but it'll be another two before we get there."

Ryuu nodded solemnly, yet kept on her encouraging smile. She stood on her toes to reach high enough to pat her brothers' head.

"That's okay! Iza-kun and Arata may have history, but Iza-kun smart enough to not fall for Arata's tricks. Plus, even if Arata ever laid a hand on Iza-kun, I'd break every bone in his body. He'll be begging me for death before we get on the plane for home."

Kanta smiled at Ryuu while Shizuo shivered at the thought since he knew she wasn't kidding. Whatever happened once they landed in Italy, Shizuo knew that he would finally be able to see Izaya again. Izaya would be coming home with him.

* * *

Arata sighed outside the door to the condo he currently shared with Izaya. He had just finished a photo shoot for a round the world most column on the globes most attractive celebrities. Apparently, he was just below Hanejima Yuuhei…again.

"Not much of a matter for me. At least I get to see my sweet Izaya-chan!"

Arata plastered a smile on his face as he opened his door and found Izaya sitting on the couch with a pair of headphones on and one of the guards scrolling through the music for him.

"Izaya-chan! I'm home! Did you miss me at all?"

The guards took the headphones off of Izaya, who sighed and looked in the direction of the voice.

"What's wrong?"

Arata stopped his preparation to hug Izaya and tried to brush off the raven's notice of his demeanor.

"W-What do you mean, Babe? I'm as I was yesterday."

"That's the issue. For two days now, you've come home depressed and I can't exactly ignore it when you won't leave me alone for five minutes."

Arata kept his gaze on Izaya and smiled. It had been a long time since Izaya had showed his old habits since they were together.

* * *

**[Flashback – 2 Years Ago]**

_"Babe, I'm home. Did you make dinner or did you want to eat out tonight? I'll take you wherever you wanna go. My treat."_

_Izaya came from around the corner with a smile on his face until he saw Arata. He ran up to the older male and caressed his face as he kept his eyes on Arata's._

_"What happened today? You look tired. Did your agent say anything to you that upset you?"_

_Arata laughed at Izaya's coddling. Izaya blushed and hit Arata's shoulder playfully._

_"Bastard! I'm seriously worried! What's so funny about that?"_

_Arata ruffled Izaya's hair and kissed his forehead. Izaya blushed and averted his eyes as Arata walked past him to head to their bedroom._

_"I'll take you out tonight. Let me get changed while you figure out where you wanna go. I'll tell you about work and everything once we got some food in our stomachs, ne?"_

_Izaya pouted at the way Arata prolonged the inevitable conversation that would come with dinner, but allowed it. To him, Arata was the only one able to get past him so easily, and it was usually because Izaya let it happen._

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Arata sat with Izaya and ruffled his hair. It was still as soft as he remembered.

"I really missed you, Izaya-chan. It was hard after you left. Can we talk for real?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow and smirked to hide his shock.

"You haven't wanted to have a real conversation since you got back from your tour. Wasn't that also the scene of your first scandal with a woman?"

Arata sighed in frustration. He knew that once they started this conversation, they would have to start with what broke them apart in the first place.

"Yeah, it was. It's just that I couldn't look you in the eye without remembering that I betrayed your trust."

Izaya laughed exaggeratingly. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but when he did, He looked at Arata with an expression that emitted disappointment.

"If you're going to sit here and tell me to forgive because of a guilty conscience, you must have lost more brains than I thought from all the cameras and stage lights. Don't forget that you kept up the lies for a year and a half! I had to find out from an overseas news story that happened to catch you and some guy walking into a love hotel! I was humiliated before I was betrayed. I was betrayed when after I took you back, you treated me like some on call sex toy and beat me like one to boot!"

Arata continued to listen to Izaya rant about the mistakes he had made concerning them. He knew he deserved it after all he'd done.

"Don't forget that the reason I'm blind and half deaf is because of a certain drunkard who thought it would be fun to snort crack because of a damn guilty conscience! I can never get my life back because of you! Now, on top of all this bullshit, you've kept me against my will so that we can what? Get back together? There's way too much heartbreak between us to ever form a relationship other than past acquaintances, Arata."

Arata nodded solemnly. He _did_ know. Arata had hoped he could mend things with Izaya by explaining his side of things, but he knew deep in his heart that the bridge between them could never be repaired. Ultimately, he knew what had to be done: Izaya would have to be returned to his flat in Ikebukuro.

"You're right. I'll send you back tomorrow. I have to stay for work, but I can at least inform your boss about where you are and that you'll be on your way soon. Can I ask you a favor though?"

Izaya was silent for a few minutes before he sighed in defeat.

"What is it?"

Arata smiled pleadingly at Izaya. Izaya felt both his hands being clasped in front on him and was about to protest when a pair of lips were pressed on his own.

"You guys go on break! Don't come back until I say, that's an order!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Izaya heard multiple footsteps leaving the room and a door slamming before he is pushed on his back with Arata above him.

"Arata! What are you-?!"

Izaya couldn't finish his protest since a pair of familiar lips crash against his own. A battle ensued as Izaya was dragged along with the pleasure that coursed through his veins. When a hand snuck under his shirt, Izaya's eyes flew open and he immediately pushed Arata away.

"Arata, what are you doing! Did you hear a word I said?"

Arata smiled in sadness at Izaya's dull, frightened eyes.

"Izaya-chan, would you…give me one last night?"

* * *

"Come on, you slowpokes! Iza-chan is waiting for us in Italy! Don't you want to bring him back?"

Kanta laughed as Ryuu all but ran across the parking lot to the airport. Today was the day that Shizuo, Ryuu and Kanta would travel across the world to rescue their friend.

Shizuo was worried about what could have happened to Izaya while he was with Arata, and what he would say to the missing informant once they found him. He had only just found out about his true feelings for Izaya and wasn't sure about where to go from there.

"Heiwajima-kun? Are you alright?"

Shizuo glared at Kanta. Every time he looked at the elder man's face, he was reminded of Izaya's relationship with him. To think that this man was Izaya's first time was irritating enough for Shizuo without having to see his face almost every day.

"Woah! That's quite the look you got there! Care to explain?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Kanta laughed which made Shizuo blush from embarrassment and avert his eyes away from novelist.

"Aww! Don't be like that! Is this about what I told you about me and Izaya-chan? Did you take me that seriously?"

Shizuo quickly looked to Kanta again in surprise. He didn't understand what Kanta could have meant by that question.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who told me that you and the flea…ya'know!"

Kanta snickered and waved off Shizuo's frustration with a lively smile.

"Oh, man! I can't believe you thought that me and Izaya-chan-!"

Kanta wasn't able to finish his sentence since Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off the ground.

"Explain yourself!"

By this point, Ryuu had noticed the commotion being caused by the two men and rolled her eyes as she walked up to a service counter and talked with a woman about when their flight would be departing. Kanta put his hands up in surrender, but kept the amused smile.

"It's true that Izaya-chan came to me about his sexuality, but it was in no way a sexual encounter. I just explained to him that what he was going through was normal: that he was experiencing hormonal changes and that he was simply attracted to the same sex. I just helped him with understanding himself."

Shizuo blushed from realizing his mistake and lowered Kanta back onto the ground. Kanta straightened his shirt as he observed Shizuo's odd behavior. He smiled mischievously.

"You like Izaya-chan, right?"

Shizuo's blush intensified at being so obvious and averted his eyes to the floor. Kanta laughed and, though shorter be a few inches, reached up and pat Shizuo on the head as though he were a child.

"Izaya-chan's like a little brother to me, Shizuo-kun. There are no feelings between me and him. We're family, alright?"

Shizuo nodded and was about to thank him when a scream echoed throughout the building.

"Iza-chan! Iza-chan! Kanta-nii, Shizuo-kun! Look, it's Iza-chan! He's back!"

* * *

Izaya sat in Shinra and Celty's apartment on the couch with a fussy Ryuu and teasing Kanta while Shizuo sat across from them with a scrutinizing expression on his face. Shinra had just finshed Izaya's check-up and going over the data at the current time while Celty made everyone refreshments.

"For the last time, Ryuu-chan, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much. Kanta-nii! Stop poking at me! It isn't funny anymore!"

Kanta laughed as Ryuu scolded him. Celty came into the room with tea for everyone and set a cup in front of everyone. Izaya had his handed to him so that he wouldn't knock it over. This was when Shinra came out of his office with Izaya's file in hand and his usual smile.

"Well, I just the results back, Izaya. It looks like you're in good health. Just in case though, I would go home and get some rest. Take it easy for a few days and don't find yourself alone too often."

Izaya nodded.

"I'll follow that, but I think everything will be okay now. Arata-kun won't be coming around for a while. There's no need to worry."

Everyone grew silent for a few moments while Izaya drank his tea. Ryuu was the first to come out of her stupor, but what she said was not what anyone had expected.

"Shizuo-kun, I'm sure Iza-kun's tired. Why don't you take him home for me? I want to discuss a few things with Shinra about Izaya's condition."

Shizuo nodded and stood up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to Izaya, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house while everyone looked on. Izaya didn't yell in anger or say a word of protest. He was silent as he kept his eyes to the floor.

* * *

Shizuo never would have thought of this as a way to welcome back his charge, but here he was once again above Izaya on the raven's bed as their tongues fought to maintain a dominant standing. Shizuo didn't even recall how they got here in the first place. All he remembered at that moment was discussing about what happened to Izaya in Italy with Arata.

* * *

**[2 Hours Ago]**

_"You slept with him?!"_

_"Well, I didn't know that you guys were on your way to Italy when it happened! It just…happened!"_

_Shizuo paced back and forth across the room as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was prepared to confess to the raven when Izaya told him how he ended up in Tokyo Airport._

_"Listen, it's not like I wanted it. Arata-kun promised to send me back on an airplane to Tokyo and never bother me again if I had let him have me for a last time. I figured I had nothing better to lose. Plus, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was small price to pay for freedom."_

_Shizuo glared at Izaya. He couldn't fathom how that sort of logic justified having consensual sex with a former abusive lover who had taken someone against their will._

_"It is a big deal! A huge one, in fact! In case you haven't noticed, Izaya, that guy doesn't exactly live up to fulfill his promises! What would you have done if he went back on his word?"_

_Izaya remained silent. It was true that he hadn't thought of something so simple. All that had mattered was getting back to Ikebukuro and telling Shizuo how he felt towards him. Izaya had thought that honesty now was best rather than later, but now he felt that it had been a mistake to tell Shizuo his interactions with Arata at all._

_"I just wanted to come home. I would have done anything to be here again…with you…"_

_Shizuo froze in the middle of his pacing and looked over to the curled up informant on the couch as his pale eyes took on a look of regret and longing._

_"Izaya, you…"_

_"I thought about you the entire time he had me. Even during that last moment I was with him, I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't get rid of the sound of your voice, or how easy it was to tell how irritated you were by your footsteps or how whenever you touched me it felt like electricity was sent in waves throughout my entire body. It's not how I wanted this to go, but I'm…"_

_Shizuo kneeled in front of the shivering informant and took his away from his eyes. Once Shizuo saw the tears forming in Izaya's eyes, he melted on the spot._

_"I understand. It's not how I wanted to confess to you either."_

_Izaya looked in Shizuo's direction in surprise._

_"Shizuo?"_

_"Hell, in my head, I was going to confess first and you would blush like you were on fire. Though, I think this works out just fine."_

_Izaya smiled in relief as he leant his head against Shizuo's. The men smiled happily until Izaya spoke._

_"You know, it's not too late to put that dream into fruition."_

_"What are you taking about, Flea?"_

_Izaya chuckled at the overused nickname given to him as he caressed the artificial blonde's face and mapped out its ridges and contours._

_"I haven't said my part yet, you over-sized Protozoan."_

* * *

**After Story Monologue:**

***Camera Turn On***

**Momo: Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got got 13 reviews for the story, but I got too excited that I just couldn't wait! *Squeals***

**Shizuo: Hmph, Softie... They're gonna walk all over you now, ya'know.  
**

**Momo: *Glares* Shut up! You're the one who wouldn't stop pestering me about Izaya-kun! Not only that, he wouldn't stop blowing up my phone until I told Arata to let him go!**

**Izaya: *Glaring At Momo***

**Momo: *Shivers* I feel like the Devil Incarnate is in my bedroom...**

**Shizuo: Whatever. *Turns To Camera* Please review and give Momo-chan feedback on her stories and her writing. She apologizes if the characters were a little OC. Apparently, she's been pulling her hair out from writers block and trying to pull off a good ending for the final chapter coming up.**

**Momo: *Puts Hand Over Shizuo's Mouth* Shhh! They don't need to know that part!**

**Izaya: *Still Glaring* Didn't you have a poll or something you wanted to issue to the readers?**

**Momo: That's right! *Turns To Camera* Even though I'm still new to posting stories on fanfiction, I'd like you guys to decide my next story after I finish this one! It can be anything you want! Hell, it could be from a different anime if you so desire it! Don't be shy and submit your votes! I always look forward to hearing from you!**

**Shizuo: *Pulls Momo's Hand From His Mouth* Till next time, I guess... *Turns Off Camera***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and Arata Ichirou!**

* * *

Shizuo was knocked out of his reverie when Izaya started feeling for the buttons on his shirt and undid them one by one, starting from his collar.

"You're taking too long, Shizu-chan! Focus, would you?"

Shizuo chuckled at the impatience displayed by the raven that lay below him and helped his partner with his own shirt. Once they were both shirtless, Shizuo took a few minutes to burn Izaya's wanton look in his mind. The raven haired informant had a flushed face with his lips parted slightly and half lidded eyes. His hair was in slight disarray from their intense make-out session before and a light sheen of sweat could be seen as their body temperatures soared from the actions that had taken place so far.

"Shizu-chan! Do something already!"

"Hang on, Flea. Let me just look at you for a bit."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the rather odd request. Anytime Arata and he had made love, they were usually too impatient to worry about much foreplay before reaching their climax. For Shizuo of all people to be postponing the pleasure that Izaya knew was to be expected sooner or later, it confused the raven quite a bit.

"Why would we wait? What's so interesting for you to look at that you'd want to stop?"

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. The raven couldn't see it, but a complete look of adoration showed on the artificial blonde's face.

"Obviously, you are, Izaya. You were gone when I took my eyes off of you for only a few seconds. I couldn't take it if I lost you because we rushed this."

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Shizuo blushed and averted his eyes from the blind man below him. Once Izaya calmed down, he felt for Shizuo faced and brought it down to give the artificial blonde a loving kiss. Izaya smiled comfortingly at Shizuo.

"You don't have to worry about me disappearing anymore. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, even if I wanted to, I'd be completely helpless without you, ne? It wouldn't take me long to find my way back. All I'd have to do is call for you."

Shizuo smiled and nuzzled his head in Izaya's neck, giving it a few nips here and there before licking those spots as a gentle apology. Izaya squirmed in pleasure and clung to the blondes' broad back, letting out soft gasps and moans as the ex-bartenders hands roamed his body. Shizuo didn't let a single crevice or ridge on the raven's body go untouched, and Izaya was becoming more and more impatient. The blondes lips traveled to his perked nipples and sucked one as a infant would suckle a mothers breast while his hand worked the other one to complete hardness. Izaya moaned as he couldn't take anymore of the teasing.

"S-Shizu…Ah! Enough…Mnh…G-Get on…with it…Ngh!"

Shizuo forgot his focus on Izaya's chest area in favor of meeting Izaya's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought with Izaya giving in almost immediately as he was already too far gone. Shizuo pulled away and took in the panting informant's blushing face.

"Have you got any lube?"

Izaya groaned in annoyance as he thrust his hips against Shizuo's, causing them both to moan when their erections rubbed against one another.

"Just get on with it, Shizuo! I can handle a little pain, ya'know!"

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows at that statement, though Izaya couldn't see it.

"Is that how you and Arata did it? The two of you would just 'get on with it'?"

Izaya rolled his pale eyes and pushed Shizuo off of him so he could crawl over to the end table and feel around inside the drawer for a tube of the transparent fluid.

"Don't link the two of you together. With Arata, our time in bed was mostly spent on achieving our own pleasure rather than giving pleasure to the other party. Mind you, this was after our relationship went sour. If I ever wanted to rush this with you, it would be because I wanted to…b-become one with you…as soon as possible. Don't laugh either or I swear I'll-!"

Izaya was cut off as he was embraced from behind and his head was turned to be enveloped in a crushing, yet much needed kiss since the raven had begun shaking. Shizuo used the momentary distraction to grab the tube that Izaya previously been looking for unsuccessfully in his rambling. He pulled the raven back to their spot on the bed, with him being above the distracted informant once again. Shizuo trailed kisses down the raven's body, skipping over the area that needed the most in favor of trailing kisses down Izaya's legs while he coated his fingers in the slippery substance that had been kept in the clear tube.

"S-Shizuo…ngh…I-I can't-!"

Shizuo understood and teased the raven's entrance with a finger before plunging it in. Izaya moaned at the discomfort. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was as though he was having his first time all over again. Izaya wasn't sure if it was because Shizuo's fingers were larger than Arata's, or because it was Shizuo he was about to commit such an act with. Once it was clear Izaya could take more, Shizuo added a second finger and began scissoring the two so he could stretch out the opening to accommodate to his size. Izaya gasped at the feeling of being stretched and moaned at the odd intervals of pleasure Shizuo would grant him.

"Shizuo! H-Hurry!"

Shizuo shook his head as he watched the raven's face contort into different expressions of pleasure, searching for the one that truly meant Izaya was at his limit.

"Not yet. Believe it or not, I'm sure I'm much larger than that Arata guy."

Izaya laughed in between his moans of pleasure.

"I b-believe it…ah! A-Although Arata-kun…wasn't…nah…bad himself, m-mind you."

Shizuo's left eyebrow twitched at the statement. And he forcefully added a third finger as a slight punishment, to which Izaya moaned loudly at the slight pain. He laughed softly in understanding and reached his hands out for Shizuo. Shizuo ignored the arms extended to him and instead lowered his head to the awaiting raven's member. Izaya gasped as he was engulfed in a wet heat that had him squirming. His hands immediately fell to the blondes head, letting his fingers tangle with surprisingly soft locks of bleached hair. Izaya figured it was Shizuo's way of apologizing for the brief moment of pain and smiled at the affection that was so clearly displayed for him. Shizuo removed his fingers and released the ravens' erection after a few minutes and coated his own with the substance he had used to prepare the flustered informant. He lined himself up with the raven-haired informant and waited for his approval. Izaya took the time to calm himself so he wouldn't reach his peak sooner than he'd like before nodding for the artificial blonde to continue.

Shizuo nodded back, even if he knew Izaya couldn't see him, and slowly entered the raven inch by inch in an effort to allow the smaller man to become used to his size.

"S-Shizuo! Ngh! You're…big!"

Shizuo smirked at this.

"Bigger than Arata?"

"Who?"

Shizuo's smirk doubled in size as he fit the last of himself within the raven and paused allowing them both to rest and catch their breath. Izaya gave Shizuo the command to move with a slight thrusting of his hips, which Shizuo was more than eager to comply with.

They started out slow. Once moving became easier, Shizuo was able to build up more momentum and speed to send Izaya into euphoria. The raven was barely to call out Shizuo's name, let alone remember his own. To make matters more disconnected from reality, Shizuo had begun fisting the raven's leaking erection around the same time he had discovered Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya was screaming out his pleasure, making his voice become horse. Shizuo muffled the Izaya's shouts with a kiss as he whispered words of love and endearment for the raven, causing the informant to moan for the blonde more than ever in an effort to return his own feelings to the ex-bartender. Soon, both men reached their climax with shouts of their lovers' name before falling beside each other spent, exhausted.

* * *

Izaya lay on Shizuo's chest swirling patterns across his neck and collarbone while Shizuo played with Izaya's hair, a sheet draped over their bottom halves.

"I meant it, ya'know."

Shizuo's attention was directed towards the raven, who spoke softly as though he was speaking absentmindedly.

"Meant what?"

Izaya sighed as he discontinued the unknown picture he had drawn on Shizuo's chest and directed his face in the direction of Shizuo's voice.

"About how I don't compare you to Arata-kun. I meant what I said."

Shizuo gazed down at the blind informant and smiled. He pulled the raven close and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I know. I love you too."

Izaya blushed at how he was read so easily, but still happy that his message got across.

"What does this mean for us now, Shizu-chan? Are we a…couple?"

Shizuo thought about it for a few minutes and smiled as he looked down at Izaya.

"Let's not bother with labels for now. For now, let's be happy with what we have for now and work out the kinks later."

Izaya smiled as he accepted a kiss from his new lover and the two lay in bed for a while before falling asleep.

* * *

**[Epilogue – 2 Year Later]**

Izaya found himself in a super market with Ryuu and Kanta as they searched the store for things that would be found in a nursery. It was half a year when Izaya and Shizuo became and exclusive couple, and another year and a half for them to make the decision to adopt a child. They had decided on a young boy by the name of Tsukishima. It was almost uncanny how well she resembled Izaya, which two lovers had to laugh at.

"Hey, Iza-kun! How about a cute pink jumper? I also found these adorable booties! They have pompoms on the laces! Isn't that so cute?"

Izaya laughed at Ryuu's ability to get off track and reached for the items, which were then handed to him.

"Are we shopping for me or for you, Ryuu-chan? I thought I said I wanted the theme to be white and red…"

Ryuu smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well, it could be a double shopping trip! After all, Kyohei-kun is too embarrassed to go into any of these stores with me. I've tried getting Erika and Walker to help, but so far it's been unsuccessful. How does he expect to help me pick out anything for our child if he's so indifferent to everything? What will I do our sweet little boy comes out like his father…"

Izaya grinned handed the items back to Ryuu.

"Go with the booties. A little boy can't be complete without pompoms. Look for jacket to match though. Also, make sure it's for boys. I don't a pink, furry jacket can fit a boy with a name of Hachimenroppi."

Ryuu grinned widely and bounced off to go see what else she could find. Kanta came from another isle and handed a package towards Izaya, who caught it and felt it to find a neatly folded blanket covered in clear wrapping. Kanta smiled as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"It's a white cotton scarf. I found it hidden on a shelf behind a few blankets, and thought it would look good on the little guy."

"That's perfect! I think Tsuki-chan will love it! I can see it now…"

Kanta laughed at Izaya as he pretended to be in a trance.

"Ya'know, Izaya-chan, I'm honestly a little surprised to find you wanting to take on a child."

Izaya looked in the direction of Kanta's voice with a small smile.

"Do you think so? To be honest, I'm a little shocked too. When I was with Arata-kun, having a child was the last thing on my mind since we never discussed it. Besides, with his job always taking him places, I don't think I'd be able to handle the pressure."

Kanta nodded in understanding and observed Izaya as the raven held a thoughtful look in his pale, red eyes.

"You've changed, Izaya…"

Izaya turned back to Kanta with a confused look.

"Huh? Have I?"

Kanta waved his hands even though Izaya couldn't see him.

"F-For the better, of course! I think this relationship you have with Shizuo could do you a world of good that Arata couldn't."

Izaya smiled at that.

"Yeah, I think so too. Though, now that I realize that everything I went through with Arata-kun delivered me to Shizuo, I hope he finds happiness too."

Kanta nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I agree. Speaking of which, where **is** Shizuo-kun?"

Izaya smirked at Kanta, causing him to rethink Izaya's "changed" demeanor.

"Tom-san, Shinra and Celty are helping him set up the nursery…"

* * *

"Ow! Motherf-!"

"None of that language, Shizuo! You're about to have child! You need to start controlling your tongue! Why if I wasn't here…"

Shizuo and Tom once again drowned out the crazed doctor in favor of trying to once again set up the electrical for the light they were about to hang, the one Izaya had insisted on because he and Ryuu thought it to be _essentially_ cute.

"When I get my hands on that flea…"

"You'll treat him nicely and say 'Thank you my love for picking out a glorious piece of hardware for **our** child and going out to shop for the essentials needed for **our** child'! You need to respect the decisions of the mother for a happy household!"

Shizuo's left eyebrow twitched for probably the fifteenth time that day.

"For the last time, he's not a woman, so there's no way he could be referred to as a mother!"

Tom sighed for maybe the thirtieth time since he got there.

"Shinra, are you still bitter that Shizuo and Izaya-san are raising a child before you and Celty?"

Shinra flinched.

"Of course I'm still upset! My dear, sweet Celty refuses to do the deed with me on account of her fear of delivery! On top of that, when I bring up adoption, she feels guilty for taking a child that isn't her own! Why must my sweetheart be so-?"

At that moment, Celty had walked in holding a takeout bag of Russia Sushi and had elbowed Shinra hard enough to bring him to his knees. She pulled out her PDA and typed out what she wanted to say before showing it to the rest of them.

[I'm back. I also brought lunch for Izaya, Kanta and Ryuu, but it looks like they're not back yet.]

Shizuo shook his head.

"No, they're still out shopping for novelties and furniture. Furniture which he'll no doubt make me put together while he sips down his mugs of coffee…"

Tom sighed once again and attached the last of the wires, allowing Shizuo gently let the hanging light rest from its spot on the ceiling. Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally…"

"Alright, let's break for lunch before continuing with drywall and paint."

Everyone groaned. Shizuo begged Izaya to ask Kadota to help, but Izaya said that he and Ryuu were having problems, so that they would have to make do without him.

Once everyone had settled down to eat, Izaya and Ryuu burst through the door with Kanta following behind them, all of them carrying armfuls of shopping bags. Shizuo grimaced at that sight of extra work piled on top of what they already had left to do. He also felt an ominous feeling at grin sported across Izaya's face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Have you guys started painting yet?"

Shizuo gave his boyfriend a suspicious gaze.

"No, we haven't even put up the drywall yet…"

Izaya's smile widened as he ran in the direction of his boyfriend's voice and sat himself down in his lap.

"Is that Russia Sushi I smell?"

Shizuo sighed before handing the raven his helping of Ootoro. Izaya ate it greedily until Shizuo coughed into his hand to get his attention. Izaya made a noise of understanding since his mouth was full, and quickly swallowed.

"Ryuu-chan! Commence the unveiling!"

Ryuu quickly pulled a roll out of a bag and unrolled it to reveal silver metallic wallpaper with white tree branches and red cardinal's decorating the entire expanse of the paper. Shizuo remained silent with his suspicions of more work confirmed. Ryuu was practically bouncing in place, causing the wallpaper to rustle.

"Don't you love it? I found it hidden among all these wall stickers in the back corner of the store! I thought it would be perfect for Chibi Tsuki's room.

"Ryuu-san, I thought **you** of all people would understand my situation…"

Ryuu tilted her head in confusion at Shizuo's muttered words. Kanta shook his head and rustled Ryuu's hair, telling her not to worry about it.

"I'll call Kadota-kun. He and Ryuu-chan need to talk anyway. He's been staying at my house far too long now. It's time for him to go home."

Ryuu pouted and turned her head away from her brother.

"I have nothing to say to him! He refuses to participate in helping me during my pregnancy!"

Kanta smiled nervously.

"Now, you know that's not true; stop being so stubborn."

Izaya cleared his throat to direct attention back to him.

"As much as would to nose around in other people's troubled love life, don't we have a nursery to finish?"

Shizuo's eyes widened as Izaya's impatience. He thought perhaps that Izaya was spending too much time with Ryuu and her impulsiveness.

"Huh?! Izaya, we just started our break! We're exhausted!"

Izaya pecked Shizuo's lips and gave his the bodyguard a not-so-sweet smile.

"Think of it as training Shizuo. No child Tsuki-chan's age will care about whether or not you're exhausted, so we need to build up our stamina."

Izaya leaned in close to Shizuo's ear so only he could hear him.

"Also, if you make good progress today, I'll help you find other ways to work the mind and body later tonight~, ne?"

Shizuo's face flushed and he set Izaya, who was laughing at the quick reaction, down on the couch. He stood up and made his way up the stairs yelling for the rest to hurry up and come help him. Everyone groaned while Ryuu, Kanta and Izaya worked out what else was needed for the nursery.

* * *

Across the street from the high rise apartment, on the rooftop of an office building stood a man wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled over his head.

"I guess this is goodbye, Izaya-chan. It was nice while it lasted. I won't forget you. Promise me the same, ne?"

His phone rang and he answered it in a heartbeat.

"Arata-kun! Where are you! You promised you'd pick me up today! Are you out picking up other girls? I bet you are! Don't lie to me!"

Arata smiled in adoration as the man on the other end of line began blubbering.

"Misaki-chan, I promise I'm being one hundred percent faithful. I just had to tie up some loose ends…ya'know, closure."

The man known as Misaki was silent.

"Are you okay? You sound sad? Do wanna ditch the movie and stay inside?"

Arata turned away from the sight of his first loves smile, the smile he could never give him. He made his way to the roof entrance to go meet his boyfriend from his college classes.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Have ever mentioned how lucky I am to have you…"

"Every time I see you…"

Arata chuckled.

"Yeah, well I feel as though I don't show it enough. What's say we fix that tonight, ne?"

The door closed behind the model as he listened to his boyfriends' flustered response.

**[Fin]**

* * *

**After Story Monologue:  
**

***Camera Turns On***

**Momo: I can't believe I managed to finish it! That was intense for a while there!**

**Izaya: What took you so long anyway, Momo-chan?**

**Shizuo: Yeah, there were times you just opened up the document and stared at it before closing it and shutting down your computer...**

**Momo: I had the worst writers block! I had a plan, but I wasn't sure how to put it into words! I wanted to make it smexy, but I also wanted to keep the emotion in there! The only thing that kept me going were the readers reviews!**

**Arata: Maybe you should take a nap?**

**Momo: Can't...move...**

**Kanta: Maybe it would be best if we did our usual bit before she passes out.**

**Ryuu: Agreed. *Turns To Camera* If you enjoyed this story please review! Our favorite author practically runs on fumes without them. Also she would like to sincerely apologize if any of the characters were too OC, as always.**

**Kanta: About the poll, so far we have two competitors. Momo is still accepting requests until November 14th. Please, don't miss this opportunity as we're not sure when it will come up again.  
**

**Ryuu: Thank you! Please come again! *Turns To See Shizuo Carrying Momo over his Shoulder* Hey careful, Shiuzo-kun! Watch out for the the doorway! *Turns Off Camera***


End file.
